Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by loverly19
Summary: Sequel to my first story. Might need to read that one before you read this one. I suck at summary's. So please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pirates 2 story and/or script. All the credit goes to Ted and Terry. The one thing I do own is Alex. **

**YAY! Be excited. I am starting the new story. I know I just finished yesterday, but I got home early today so I had some time to finish up the first chapter. **

**Now, its the same plot as the movie only with the whole AxN and Ax?. I put the question mark because it's the surprise kiss. I hinted at it so many times (well not really) in my first story that you should have some idea on who it is.**

**Also, the beginning (in Italics) is made up but it might be an idea (or not for the 3rd movie) that I could use. The whole thing was based on when Elizabeth is sitting in the rain in the beginning of the 2nd movie. Only the role switched and it takes place on a ship with a bunch of familiar characters. And, keeping in my costume spirit, the dress in the beginning is based off another Marie Antoinette dress. I wish I could post a picture BUT I CAN'T. So if you have the site from earlier, just go back to where I instructed. It will be on the bottom row and should say blue dress or something of that nature. If you cannot find it, leave a review and I'll give you it. **

**So without further ado, here's the first chapter. **

_

* * *

Rain pelted down onto the decks of the ship. Various men stood around one both sides of the deck, along with a group of courageous looking men and one woman, and they were being held back by stone-faced guards. It seemed to be a wedding procession that was in progress. The rain was drizzling at first but now it was pouring down. It seemed to mirror the sadness of the young woman behind the doors, about to be wed. At the front of the ship, under an elaborate Chinese cover decorated with gold and reds, stood a tall man, hidden in the shadows. From the way his figure was standing you could see this man meant business. The entire deck was hushed except for the woman, who wept softly at the scene that was about to unfold. All the men she was with stood in pure silence. Their pleading and bargaining had done no good to save the young woman about to be wed. Four men stood front and center, along with the woman who wept. One was a young man, who had a comforting arm around the woman, but his face mirrored a deep sorrow. The next was a man who looked as if he had seen better days. His clothes looked to be of someone of great importance, but they were covered with dirt and grime. His face was also covered in dirt and his hair was unkempt. The next was a much older man with an elaborate feather in his hat. His face looked hard and weathered and as he fingered the hilt of his sword, he turned to the last man. The final man could be described as a picture of grief. His face was handsome, even with the hard as stone eyes and streaked eye coal. Around his long, brown hair he wore a red bandanna and his belt had various knick-knacks. This man stared at the man in shadow with a gaze of hate. Suddenly the doors to the captain's quarters opened. The people all turned to look at the young woman who made her way slowly down the makeshift aisle. Her curly brown hair was flowing freely down her back but was becoming wet since she refused a veil. Her dress was simple and beautiful. The man in the shadows had tried to get her into the traditional Chinese garb dress but the young girl would have none of it. So the dress she wore was one that was stored away from prying eyes. It belonged to a young woman that had died on this ship. It seemed to be styled after a French queen. The dress was light blue with a red belt at the waist. The sleeves had a wide cuff, a row of 3 fabric covered buttons, and a row of trim. Her chest was exposed but not in a way that was considered unladylike for it simply hugged her in the right place. The dress appeared to be one length but when the young girl walked down the aisle, the back was seen and when she walked, the train of the dress flowed over the deck beautifully. You could see that the bodice back and the skirt were one. The girl's feet however were barefoot and in her hands she carried a tiny bouquet of blood red roses. Where they had come from, the people did not know. Despite her beautiful dress and carefree locks of curled hair, her face told a much different story. It was pale white, unlike the natural tan of her skin, and tears mixed with the rain that was still pelting down. Her eye coal ran like rivers down her cheeks and she made no attempt to wipe it away. Her lips, that once were pale pink, were now raw and red from the constant biting that she did when nervous. The girl walked slowly, as if every step led her closer and closer to unhappiness. When she passed the three men and the lone woman, she stopped and turned to them, sadness etched in her face. The men looked down and the woman wept more at the sight of her friend in such pain. The girl looked away and continued her walk to someone she did not love and was bargained off to, but on accident. They had never imagined it would go this far and it seemed their comrade would pay the price of their foolishness. When she finally reached the man in the shadows under the cover, he took the girls cold, wet hand into his own and grimaced when he saw blood from the thorns of the roses. The girl had held them so tightly that now she had pricks in her fingers. The man shook his head and took her other hand and rubbed the both of them for warmth. But the girl made no attempt to thank him. 20 year old Alexandra Sparrow only felt the numbness that had consumed her ever since Will had made this bargain for her. The man looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Alex? Alex are you still on watch," the man said. Alex shook her head and realized that it was the voice of Gibbs. Her vision became cloudy as well as the faces and the beautiful dress that she was adorned in. Before it ended, Alex saw the man's face almost come into view, before her vision left her and her green eyes snapped open. _

"Alex! Are you still there," Gibbs said to her, waving his rum bottle in front of her face. Shaking the vision from her mind, Alex put a cold hand to her forehead and swallowed. "I'm fine Gibbs. Nothing to worry about here. But we should really be keeping a sharp eye out for father. Seeing as how he's been gone a good day. So stop swigging the rum and keep a look out," she said. Gibbs looked at her and blinked before swigging another drink of rum and walking off, singing the song Liz had taught her father when they were trapped on the deserted island.

Alex smiled at the thought of her best friend. There was no sense in calling her a sister, since they were not even related. But Liz and her father had kindly taken her in when she had no where else to go. She was grateful for them both. Giggling to herself, Alex remembered that Liz owed her a shilling. All because of Will. He had loved Liz since the moment he saw her and now they were finally together. Alex had gotten a few letters from the both of them but the last one was a mere 3 months ago, when they informed her they would be getting married and would send word when they set a date. There had been no word sense.

She was also informed that Norrington had chased after the crew of the Black Pearl the day after they left, in the hopes of catching them. As a result he had lost all his men in a hurricane and had resigned his commission and had not been heard from sense. In a way, Alex felt sorry for him. He had lost his fiancée, his pirate catch, and his whole crew. Alex did not want to admit it, but she felt that he became a broken man after Liz had declared her love for Will.

Alex thought back on the past year. Her father had pillaged and plundered and all the good pirate things. Alex herself learned to sword fight and shoot a gun properly. She had also helped, along with the crew, on a few ransacking missions. Through it all, she had somehow found time to do something she had never been allowed to do by herself. Shop for dresses. Now she had a full closet full for when she had to play the part of a young woman of society in order to distract people from her father and the crew and whatever they were doing. Her current attire was more her though. Black shiny boots, tight breeches, a white shirt and a leather lace up vest over that. Her shirt was tucked into the breeches and a belt hung from her waist. It was her mothers, so along with her sword and gun, she had various knick-knacks like her father. The wedding rings of her parents included. The only trinkets of any kind, that she wore, were her sparrow necklace, and a giant silver and purple stone ring on her index finger. A hat rested on her head, covering her wind blown and tangled brown tresses. Her hair was more in a wave now, since she had no intention of curling her hair, except for when she had to. Other than her tan, which had darkened, Alex had never changed on the inside. She was still the witty, fun loving, caring person she had always been. Only a bit more cunning.

"Not quite according to plan," Gibbs voice broke out. Alex turned away from the dark sea to see her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, come over the side of the ship, hat crooked on his head. Smiling, Alex briskly walked to his side and hugged him. Jack hugged her back before letting his daughter go, and walked towards the captain's quarters. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said, while trying to make a quick exit. But Alex and the crew were not letting him go so easy. "You got what you went in for did you," Gibbs said. Jack thrust his hand into his coat and pulled out a weathered piece of paper and waved it around. Alex and Gibbs looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

Jack kept on walking, hoping to avoid conflict, but the rest of the crew stepped in front of his path, blocking any sort of escape. "Father I think the crew, meaning Gibbs here as well, were expecting something a bit more..shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it," Alex said, softly trying to get her father to tell them his secret. "And the royal navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," one crewmember piped up. "And don't forget the hurricane," Marty said. The crew all murmured amongst themselves, while Alex and Gibbs hoped for the best.

Jack looked around at his crew and to his daughter and Gibbs. "Shiny?" Gibbs nodded and said, "Aye shiny." Jack looked to Alex and quirked a brow. "Is that how you're all feeling, then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain," he said. Someone would never have dared answer that question, but someone did anyway. "Awk! Walk the plank!" It was Cotton's parrot, and since Cotton was a mute, all eyes turned to him and his parrot. Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at the bird "What did the bird say," he said, annoyance in his voice.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. At times, she truly felt that she was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. "Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there," a crewmember said towards the back. But before Jack could say anything, a furry blur dropped down from above and grabbed the paper from Jack's hands. It was Jack the Monkey and how he had found his way onto the ship, no one knew. Alex watched in a stupor, as her father attempted to shoot the monkey with his pistol, but it misfired. Jack grunted an inaudible curse word and grabbed a pistol from another crewman. He then turned and blasted the monkey while it was on the deck. The monkey dropped the cloth and scurried away into the rigging.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said to Jack. "Does me," Jack replied. Alex watched as Marty came forward and picked up the cloth from the deck and inspected it. "It's a key," he said, after a minute. Jack held up his hands in a comic fashion and brushed past everyone. "No! Much more better. It is a drawing of a key," he said, retrieving the cloth from Marty. Crossing her arms over her chest, Alex walked forward, along with the rest of the crew to see what this drawing looked like.

As the crew leaned forward, Jack stiffened and said, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?" The crew all became silent before a crewmember named Leech said," Keys unlock things." "Good one," Alex said, rolling her eyes. Gibbs nudged her in the side before turning back to Jack. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" The crew all looked to Jack for confirmation, who in turn smiled and said, "No."

"No," Alex said. Jack frowned and walked closer to his daughter and the crew. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Apparently no one caught his slurred speech, except for Gibbs and Alex. "So, we're going after this key then," Alex questioned. Jack made a face at her before saying, "You're not making any sense at all love."

Alex's jaw dropped and she scuffed her boot against the deck in annoyance. "Are there any more questions," Jack said. "So..do we have a heading," Marty asked. Jack snapped his fingers, before retrieving his compass out of his coat pocket. He opened it but was puzzled to see it spinning rapidly in various directions. "Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in that way – direction," he said, pointing his finger various ways. "What the hell," Alex said, confused by her father's behavior. Not that it was normal but her father always had a heading.

Jack closed his compass, before turning to the crew and said," Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Come on. All of you." He then turned and walked quickly into his quarters and shut the door. Alex looked around at the rest of the crew hustling about the deck, getting ready to sail away. Seeing that she was not needed, she gathered by the railing along with Marty and Gibbs. "Have you noticed lately... The captain seems to be actin' a bit strange... –er," Marty said. Gibbs and Alex looked at each other and gave a knowing glance. "Settin' sail without knowing his own headin'? Somethin's got her father vexed. And mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all," Gibbs said to Marty. He then walked away from the deck, leaving Marty and Alex to ponder over his words.

"Well. As much as I want to keep watch tonight," Alex said, trailing off. Marty looked over to her and patted her hand. "Don't worry Alex. You kept watch all day. I'll do that duty tonight so you can get some sleep." Alex smiled kindly at him, and kissed his cheek, before turning away from the railing and walking away. She maneuvered her way through the crewmembers and walked down the stairs to her mother's old cabin, which she had declared her room. Lighting a lantern, she shut her door and jumped at the lighting that seemed to be getting closer with every strike.

* * *

**Off to a good start so far yes? Hope so. Well then leave me some good reviews to come home to, since I will be leaving for the weekend. **

**islove1980**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Never have. Never will. I own Alex and some of the made up story plot and lines. **

**Sorry about the wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm a bit lazy today and I felt that this was good enough to hold you all over. :)**

**In POTC 3 news, I heard a rumor (I hate rumors) that the trailer comes out March 19th. Hope so because its 2 months away and still no trailer. WTF?! GRR damn you Disney. **

**Also, Johnny Depp has been reported as saying he's going to quit acting until his daughter has a clean bill of health. For those who don't know, she was in the hospital for about a week and it was for blood poisoning (I think). I think that's really great of him. His family does come first but it would be a shame to lose such a great actor IMO.**

**And GOOD LORD! Did anyone see 300? That movie was amazing and since when did Gerard Butler get hot? I want some answer's for that one haha. **

**Ok enough of my rambling. :)**

* * *

The ship was quiet. All the crewmembers had gone to sleep, except for Alex, who had been awake for the past 2 hours. The lightning had stopped but she still had a pounding headache. Groaning, Alex swung her legs over the side of her small bed, her chemise sweeping against the wooden floor. Alex normally never dressed in chemise's to sleep, since she either slept in her day clothing, or was on watch, but tonight she relished that she was not on guard or had fallen asleep in her day clothing. She had taken the time to undress out of her clothing and throw on a white, clean chemise.

Now, as she stood in front of her mother's vanity, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she heard footsteps above her head. Curious, Alex grabbed a lantern and opened her door, shutting it quietly and walking down to the lower level where the crew was sleeping. As she entered where the crewmembers were, she found the source of the pounding headache. A few meters in front of her, Jack was walking towards the rum cellar. Alex snorted in annoyance, for every night her father woke her up with his traipsing down to the rum cellar. Turing around, she walked back up the stairs, until she was up on the main deck, moonlight flooding her silhouette.

Over, where she kept watch, she saw Marty, fast asleep at his position. Laughing quietly, Alex walked over to him and crouched next to him. He was fast asleep and Alex didn't have the heart to wake the poor man up. So Alex set her lantern down next to him, and sat down, leaning against the wooden mast. She closed her eyes, attempting to get some sort of sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, the horrifying dream she kept having popped into her mind. Holding a hand to her forehead, Alex got to her feet and started to walk back down to her room, when she heard frantic yelling. It was Jack.

Alex turned back to Marty and shook him awake. "Marty! Wake up," she said, hitting the man on the shoulder. Marty awoke, but rather quickly for he knocked Alex in the head when he stood up, since she was leaning over him. Alex cursed, and held her head, as Marty yelled "Sorry," before running over to where all the crewmembers were exiting. Alex watched how the deck swarmed with men and she saw her father hiding over in a corner. All the crewmembers were leaning over the side, because Jack the monkey had taken her father's hat and thrown it in the ocean.

"No leave it," Jack called out from the corner. Every pair of eyes looked over to him, their mouths dropping open. Jack scrunched his nose before retreating back to the corner. Alex looked around at the crew and yelled, "Back to your stations. The lot of you!" The crew all nodded and ran to their various spots. Alex wrung her hands together and felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Gibbs looking over to her father, a perplexed look on his face. "Alex. Why don't you go change while I figure out what's wrong with him," he said. Alex smiled, a word of thanks, and walked slowly past her father and down below decks.

When she reached her room, she threw her chemise into a corner of the room and changed into a clean pair of tight black breeches, her boots, a white poet shirt, and laced up her vest, over her chest. Slipping her belt in place, Alex placed her sword in its holder and jammed her hat on her head. Looking out the window, and at the calm of the sea, her eyes grew heavy from exhaustion. Knowing she would regret it later, since she would miss the gossip, Alex collapsed onto her bed and into a deep sleep. Unaware that she would be in the position for quite some time.

* * *

In what seemed like days later (2 days to be exact), Alex finally awoke to a ship that was no longer moving. Sensing that something was deeply wrong, she got to her feet quickly, ignoring the dizzy sensation in her head, and ran up to the deck. As she ran, she thought she heard someone or something calling her name and that made her legs move faster. Taking the steps 2 at a time, she finally emerged to the bright sunlight and looked around at her surroundings. The ship had stopped moving all right, in fact it was anchored on a sandy beach, which looked more like a jungle from the high mountains and trees looming over head.

She craned her head to look up at the trees and saw Cotton's parrot sitting in one of them, squawking at her. Alex shook her head, and set out to find if anyone was left on board. As she searched the deck, she came upon her father's jacket, which had almost been carelessly tossed to the side. Alex picked the coat up and held it to her body, while looking around frantically. Her mind had begun to think the worst about her family. They could be off exploring, kidnapped, or worse. Dead.

Alex decided she was not going to wait around to find out. She was the daughter of a pirate, and she was not keen on just sitting on her rear and waiting for them to return. Suddenly, Alex heard a voice. "JACK! COTTON! GIBBS! ALEX," someone yelled from down below. Alex stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice anywhere. Walking briskly to the side of the ship and looking over the side, the sight made her smile in glee. It was Will.

"Will," Alex screamed. Will looked up at her and smiled. Alex blushed, for she could see, even from far away, that he had gotten more handsome. Rugged even. As she threw her leg over the side and began to climb down, Alex felt as if she had a million butterfly's in her stomach. Sure he was Liz's fiancée and she would never try to come between them, but she could still pine for him from afar. As her feet touched the ground she turned, her brown hair blowing in the wind. Will was sopping wet from his swim in the ocean, but she didn't care for she ran over to him and enveloped him in a fierce hug. Will hugged her back and picked her up, so that her feet left the ground.

"I'm so glad to see you," Alex said, as Will put her back on her feet. Will smiled, and held her at arm's length. "I'm glad to see you too Alex. I would like to catch up, but I need to know where your father is," Will said. Alex's smile faded and she looked away from him and into the jungle. "Well from the looks of things on board. And by that I mean empty, it seems that they have trekked off into the clearing over there." As she said this, she pointed and Will followed her gaze. Letting go of her, he turned to her and said, "Wait here. I'll go check it out. To be sure it's safe."

Alex rolled her eyes and pushed past him. As she made her way towards the clearing, Will came up beside her. Knowing he was about to tell her to turn back, she grabbed his arm and faced him. "Will. I have been away for one year. I know you might not think so, but I have changed a lot. I'm not the frightened, little girl anymore. Piracy changed me for the better and if you don't mind, I am accompanying you to find my father. Whether you want me to or not."

* * *

**So, Alex is liking 2 men at the same time. One's not gonna last (maybe the both won't) as I have already said but hey you never know what my writing juices will flow out. Maybe she'll have a relationship. I DON'T KNOW! **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**

**islove1980. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. And her mushy feelings towards two men. HAHA!**

**Thanks for all the good reviews on the last chapter. **

**The POTC 3 trailer will be shown, WORLD WIDE, March 19th on Dancing with the Stars. I hate that show, but if it gives me my first look at POTC, then I'm so there!**

**Have you all noticed I have the attension span of a fly. hehe..ok nevermind that.**

**Enjoy this chapter and the Will/Alex angst. OH DEAR ME!**

* * *

Walking quickly through the brush and tress, Alex and Will swiped branches out of their way and walked further into the jungle. Earlier, Will had stumbled upon Gibbs' flask, hanging on a thin rope. Alex and Will had grabbed a hold of the thin rope, and followed it deeper into the jungle. Will was in front, while Alex stayed close behind in the back. Not that she cared to stay in back of him. Alex knew that Will would be the first one to fall into a trap, leaving her to either help him or run away. Two things she was very good at.

As they walked further, the branches became thicker to walk through. Will pushed through them fine, but somehow Alex kept get whacked in the face. Just when she thought it was time to break out her sword, Will stopped and she bumped into his back, her hat falling over her emerald eyes. "What are we stopping for," she asked, adjusting her hat. Will shushed her, before reaching up to where the thin rope stopped. Alex looked at the surroundings as Will inspected the rope and as she looked to her right, she could have sworn she saw a face in a tree. Suddenly, she felt a poke in her neck and she yelped out in surprise.

Reaching up to her neck, she pulled out a long dart that had a bit of her blood on the end of it. "What the," Alex said, before promptly passing out. Will turned to look at what she yelped for and dropped the rope. Before she fell to the ground, Will caught her and hoisted her up, bridal style, into his arms. "Alex," he said in a panic. Before he knew it, someone popped out of the tree to his right and surprised him. Being careful not to drop Alex, Will watched as more tribal men stepped out from the bushes, long sticks for weapons extended. Will knew there was no way for him to reach his sword with Alex in his arms, so he set her down in a hurry, reached onto his belt and removing his sword, pointing it at all the men. "Come on who wants it," he screamed to all the men. He swung the sword around all the men, almost daring one to come forward. The men looked at him quizzically, before one put a twig (or what looked like one) to his lips and blew. A small dart hit Will in the neck, and he dropped his sword, falling down next to Alex.

* * *

When Alex awoke, she had no idea the predicament she was to be in. So when she finally awoke, to her complete and utter surprise, she was laying in a cage made of bones, while Will, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and another member of the crew all stood above her, their arms draped out the sides. Even worse, Alex felt cool wind brushing past her and the cage was swinging back and forth. Alex fought back nausea, stood up on shaking feet, looked down and shrieked in fear. They were hanging, in what seemed like 1 million stories up.

In her fear she started to panic and jump around the cage. Her shriek alerted the other occupants of the cage and Will stepped away from all of them and wrapped his arms around Alex, to try and get her to stop moving the cage. As Will tried to calm the hysterical girl down, Gibbs and the other's talked quickly about the plan they were about to attempt. Alex heard bits and pieces of it, but at the current moment she was too busy fighting her fear of heights. Alex thanked the gods that Will had his arms around her, for it calmed her down tremendously.

Fighting back the urge to vomit, Alex untangled herself from Will's arms and stepped over to the front of the cage and grasped the bones that the cage was made of. The men stood quietly for a moment to watch and see what the captain's daughter's next move would be. Looking to her left, Alex saw the remainder of the crew beginning to swing back and forth, trying to get to the side of the mountain and grab a vine. Biting her lip, she turned to the occupants of her cage and smirked at them. "What are we waiting for? If they get back to the ship before us, we have no chance of getting off this island alive. Or getting my father out of his current predicament." With that, they all grabbed a hold of the cage and started to swing it.

A minute later, Alex felt like she was seriously regretting swinging the cage over to the side of the mountain. Every time they failed to reach the vines hanging from the mountain, and they would plummet back down, she felt her stomach about to come out of her throat. But Alex was determined to get out of the cage and off the island, so she ignored the feeling and kept swinging with the rest of her friends. Finally, when the occupants of the cage were about to give up, they finally gave a giant push and reached the side of the mountain, their frantic hands grabbing the vines.

Alex felt relieved but also sick with fear. The top seemed so far away, and Alex knew her arms might give up. Just as she was about to let go and just hang on to the sides along with Marty, Gibbs shoved more vines into her waiting hands and turned to all the men. "Put your legs and start to climb," he yelled to the men and 1 woman. "Come on men. It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl," Will yelled to all the men. Alex looked up at him, knowing full well that it was not true. She was about to say so, but Leech beat her to it. "Actually, you won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do!"

Alex groaned and Will looked down at her and the crew and back over to Leech. Leech and his cage mates looked over at all of them in fear. All of a sudden everyone was thinking the same thing. "Ohhh... dear," Leech muttered. Gibbs looked at all the men and nodded. "CLIMB," he shouted. "Here it goes," Alex muttered to herself, and dug her boots into the mountain and started to help climb up. The climb was going smoothly, with the occasional grunts from the men every now and then. They had almost reached the top, when Will looked up and spotted a native crossing the long bridge.

"Stop, stop," he whispered to all the men. Alex stopped in her tracks and kept a tight hold on the vines she was holding onto. The occupants in the other cage stopped their movement as well. But after a minute, Leech decided to take the risk of climbing, despite the nearby native. As they began their climb up, Alex's jaw dropped. They were mad. The members of the cage she was in, whispered to the other cage, and told them to stop moving. They didn't listen and before Alex could speak, Leech grabbed a hold of a coral snake that he thought was a vine. He screamed in fear and startled his cage mates, who in return let go of the vine.

Alex watched in horror as their cage plummeted back down and the rope snapped in half. Alex closed her eyes, and leaned her head against Will's back, knowing full well that they would end up like the other cage if they let go. Suddenly, the native noticed them and began to run off towards his tribe. Will noticed and looked down at the crew. "Move," he shouted. They did not to be told twice and they quickly began the climb to the top and reached the destination after a few seconds. Alex sighed in relief and resisted the urge to kiss the ground.

Alex did not have time to make good on her thought, for Will grabbed her up from the ground and looked to the rest of the men. "Cut it loose! Find a rock!" They all began to grab rocks and try to bust the cage open. Alex was banging a rock so hard that she almost took off her own finger. However, they were unable to open the cage in time, before, over the hill, Alex saw native men running towards them. "Will," she shouted. Will looked up and his face paled. "Roll the cage," he shouted. Alex felt her stomach flip flop. "No! Don't roll the cage," Alex screamed. No listened for a moment later, the cage rolled down the hill, fell over the edge of a tiny cliff, then rolled down the hill. Alex screamed along with the rest of the crew as the cage rolled up a coconut palm trunk and crashed to the ground, unbroken.

They all lay in a heap before hearing the screaming of the natives close behind. Will stood on shaky feet and said, "Lift the cage! Hurry!" Alex and the rest of the men stood and grabbed the sides of the cages, while Gibbs screamed, "Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Alex's jaw dropped open in surprise as all the men lifted the cage and began to run. Looking back, she saw the natives chasing them, weapons held out in front of them. Knowing that they could be killed, Alex moved her legs faster and held tightly to the cage as she ran. Her legs felt worse then when she had swam to the island with Jack and Liz and Alex wanted to just drop the cage and res. She got her wish, for suddenly, the hill seemed to end and the cage plummeted into a cave filled with water.

As Alex hit the water, the cage finally broke and she swam quickly out and broke the surface. She took a breath before a hand pulled her back down. Underwater, Will pulled her along and to her surprise, thousands of poisoned darts were swiping the water, trying to get to the crew. Alex swam as fast as she could and followed the men into a corner of a cave. She was the last one to break the surface and her eyes widened at the sight of Will, Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton pressed against all the empty space of the cave. Alex groaned in frustration and swam over to them, hoping she could find something to hide behind. As she swam, the natives spotted her and began to heave more darts. Will noticed and he reached out and grabbed Alex around the waist and pulled her close to him.

Alex looked up to Will and smiled in thanks. He just smiled back and looked back up at the natives, keeping his arms around her waist. As she held onto Will's broad shoulders to keep afloat, and their legs intertwined, Alex couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was, with Liz's fiancée, one of her best friend's, and she was clinging to him in a way that a wife or lover should be. Alex knew that deep down, she did have feelings for Will, but she had told herself many times that she would never come between the both of them. Unless something broke them up. Then Alex would take her chances. But that seemed like it would never happen, and she loved Liz dearly, so Alex pined from afar. Guilty feelings and all.

"This is wrong," Alex muttered to herself. Will looked down at to ask her what she had just uttered, but didn't get the chance, for Gibbs yelled to the two of them that the natives had been alerted by a young boy and had run off, forgetting them. Will then let go of Alex, after seeing the compromising position they were in, and looked away. His arm remained in Alex's grasp and Alex looked down at the water, feeling uncomfortable. She then let go of Will's arm and swam over to the crew and the way out of the cave, with Will behind her, his head swimming with what had just happened.

* * *

**JEEZ LOUISE! This relationship is becoming complicated..more and more. Now Alex has SERIOUS feelings for Will. So we can only imagine what's going to happen when Norry comes into the picture. OH GOSH! What to do? I already know who she's gonna end up with. But I keep you in suspence, so you'll keep reading!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**islove1980**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. That's it. And her crazy hormones. **

**Sorry about the long wait you guys. Spring Break for my school is in a week, and our teachers have just been piling it all on us. But I'll have free time coming up so that means more story. **

**BTW did you all see the new Pirates trailer? I screamed like a banshee when I saw it last night. My mother and I were going crazy. Premiere is May 19th and the both of us are going to try and go. That would be fantastic. **

**Anway, here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

As Alex exited the jungle, she shook her long tresses and wrung her hair out, tipping her head over. Seeing as how she was the first one back to the beach, she had the time to dry off before a panic-stricken crew told her to run more. She knew it was more important to be thinking of the whereabouts of her father but her mind would not leave alone what had just happened in the cave. As she had run past Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Will, she had tried hard to not let her attraction for him distract her. Here and now she had decided to swear off men. For the time being at least.

Throwing her head back, her hair slapping her back, she heard movement and she turned around swiftly. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and Will were running towards her at breakneck speed. Even worse, her hat was lying further down the beach. She had lost it earlier when she had been knocked out, along with Will. "Move Alex. Come on," Marty called out to her. The 4 men ran past her and had made it to the ship but Alex was not leaving her hat behind. Looking back, she saw Will turn around when he noticed she was missing. "Alex," he screamed, while holding on to a rope from the ship. She ignored him, and ran down the beach to retrieve her hat. Her feet slapped against the wed sand and made it difficult to run. Panting, she stopped and crouched down and picked up the hat, jamming it on her head.

As she stood, Alex looked up and saw her father waving his arms at her. Alex smiled brightly and waved back and started to jog to him. But Jack started to run towards her, screaming bloody murder, so Alex stopped in her tracks and when she saw why her eyes became as big as saucers. Thousands of natives were trying to recapture her father and he was running for his life depended on it. "RUN ALEXANDRA," Jack screamed to her. Alex didn't have to be told twice and she turned on heel and ran as fast as she could back to the Black Pearl. Screaming curses the whole way.

When she finally reached the ship (after sloshing through seawater), Alex launched herself onto the netting and climbed up and over on to the ship. But, being the klutz that she was, she misplaced her footing, and she tumbled over the side, landing hard on her knees. Ignoring the pain, she pulled herself up and looked over the side of the ship and saw her father knee deep in the water, climbing the netting. She watched in amusement, as he climbed onto the netting and called out to the natives, "My children. You will remember this is the day that you almost.." But he didn't get to finish, for a giant wave hit the ship and washed over the netting, soaking Jack. Alex roared in laughter as her father stopped his movements and spit water from his mouth. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered.

He then turned, looked up at Alex, and she stuck out her hand to help him over. As she helped him over, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw two people she never wanted to see again. Pintel and Ragetti. She looked at them, jaw dropped, and continued to stare as the two of them, plus Gibbs, walked over to Jack, who was now back on board. "Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea," Gibbs said, as Pintel and Ragetti helped Jack into his coat. Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Alex frowned. She wanted to know why in God's name they needed to stay close to shore. "Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, father," Alex said, lifting her brow in a high fashion. Jack looked at her and then looked back to Gibbs. "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Alex snorted, and walked over to the wheel, walking up the stairs two at a time. She had only been at the wheel a good 30 seconds, when Jack came rushing up the stairs, Will at his heels.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack was saying, as he was walking to Alex. Will turned to the pirate at his side, and pulled out the man's sword, pointing it to her father's neck. Alex's grip on the wheel tightened. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom," Will said, motioning his free hand to the compass. Alex looked at Will and said, "Who's in danger?" Will looked at her, and then to Jack. Jack turned to his daughter and said, "His bonny lass is locked in a cell. Going to hang because of us." Alex's jaw dropped in shock. "Liz is in jail," she screeched out. "I told you to take care of her and looks like that was a bang up job," Alex said to Will.

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed Will's sword away. "Alex," he said. Stiffening, Alex gripped the wheel and said, "Captain." Jack walked to her and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "We have a need to travel upriver, do we not," he said. Alex furrowed her brows in confusion and said, "By need, do you mean a trifling need, a fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Jack smiled at his daughter's confusion and turned back to Will. "William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find this." As he said this, her father unearthed the drawing of the key from his coat pocket, showing it to Will.

Will looked back to Alex, who was pretending not to notice him, and then to Jack, saying, "You want me to find this?" Jack smiled a gold grin before leaning in closer to Will. Alex saw this, and let go of the wheel in order to listen more closely. "No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dotty belle ol' what's-her-face. Savvy," Jack said, looking at Will. Will turned back to Alex, who was back to her position at the wheel, trying not to look caught.

Shaking his head at her, Will looked back to Jack and took the drawing from Jack's hands. "This... is going to save Elizabeth," Will said, looking down at the drawing with skepticism. Alex stepped away from the wheel, and stood next to Jack, and leaned her body over the rail. "How much do you know about Davy Jones," Jack said. Will shook his head and looked down. "Not much" Rolling her eyes, Alex backed away from the railing, past the backs of the two men, and started down the stairs. Before she left their company, she looked up at Will, and said, "The drawing is going to save Liz. Don't worry so much," With that, Alex flipped her brown tresses, and walked down to the deck.

Jack and Will watched her retreating back and Jack saw how Will watched Alex, who was shouting orders to the men. Will smiled and looked down, and then looked back up to Alex, who was now pestering Ragetti about his eye. Jack saw the admiring look Will was giving his daughter, and he smirked before walking to the wheel. "Sure you still want your bonny lass as bad as you think you do," he said. Will looked up and turned to Jack. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack looked into the horizon and said, "Sure you do. I know that you might not want to admit it now but I will say this. I only had that look you have upon your face when I looked at Anna." Will looked away from Jack and leaned over the railing, fiddling with the chipping wood.

_What is he talking about? Alex is a dear friend and just that. Of course I still want Elizabeth. I do..don't I? _Will thought.

* * *

**HAHA! Oh goody goody gumcrops this is getting angst filled. I wonder if I am making Will more of a wimp than he already is? Orlando better beef it up in the next movie. Instead of being a crier, Will needs to bang a hooker and then have Elizabeth find out. Then it will be even..or something :)**

**Anyway, if you like that idea (I hope not), or just have a kind REVIEW then press the purple button. Please?**

**islove1980. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yep you know the drill. I own Alex. And her hormones, some of the plot I made up, and anything else that TnT (Ted and Terry) did not bring us. **

**I think this is another good chapter and you guys are one step closer to..more angst. You'll see..grins**

**Read on guys and thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

Alex was not a happy woman. She had just been thrown into a very uncomfortable situation. The crew of the Black Pearl had disembarked from the ship into 2 longboats. Jack did not tell anyone what they were doing or where they were going. He just simply told them to move their asses into the boats. And here she was, sitting in a longboat with Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty. She was squished next to Will and almost overlapping her legs onto his lap. At this, Alex had been silently cursing herself for the past 20 minutes.

Not that there was anything to distract her. The longboats had wound into a swampy area with twisted roots coming up from the ground. Alex thought it was quite lovely, in a gruesome way. Her father was a boat up with the remainder of the crew. He kept looking around every 5 seconds, as if something was following him. Will had taken notice of this and he turned to Gibbs. "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Gibbs looked up and at the men and woman in the boat, who were all listening intently. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken," Gibbs explained. Marty turned around at mention of the word, and Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other. Alex and Will glanced to each other, eyebrows raised.

Gibbs continued, saying, "They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." The crew in Alex's boat shuddered. Alex however did not believe a word of it, despite the stories she had been told. "And the key will spare him that," Alex asked Gibbs. Gibbs' eyes grew dark before he said, "Now that's the very question your father wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...her" Alex frowned. "Her?" Gibbs nodded his head before looking up ahead to Jack, who was attempting to get the boats to their destination faster.

It did not take very long for a few minutes later the boats docked in front of a small and drab shack. The men got out of the boats and Jack looked back at his crew, and smiled. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before," he said, frowning at the mention of before. Gibbs put his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "I'll watch your back." Jack shuddered and glanced back to Gibbs and said, "It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Gibbs nodded and looked at Will, who was behind him. "Mind the boat," Gibbs said to Will. Will turned to Alex and said the same thing. "Mind the boat." Alex's jaw dropped. "I will not! Marty mind the boat," she said to the man behind her.

Walking up to the door to the shack she waited behind Will, as her father cautiously entered the shack, pushing the door open slowly. As they all trekked inside slowly, Alex shuddered at the sight of a live snake, moving slowly through the rafters. She was still outside and the line was moving rather slowly. "God Will. Could you go any slower," she joked. Will turned to her and smirked. "I could stop here you know." Alex giggled and she pushed Will inside. As soon as the two of them entered, Alex set her eyes on a woman her father was talking to. She had a dress with various cloths and trinkets adorning it. It was off her shoulders and her skin was ebony and she had long black dreadlocks. The woman (Tia) took notice of Alex and Will and her smile turned to an "OH" look.

She pushed past Jack and stopped in front of Will and Alex. "You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner," Tia said. Will frowned and looked to his right at Alex who had the same look. Confusion. "You know me," Will said. Tia turned to Alex and smiled knowingly. "You want to know her," Tia said, motioning to Alex. Will's insides suddenly felt like they were about to come up his throat. Alex on the other hand turned the color of milk, and she suddenly felt very faint. Here was another person confirming her attraction to Will. But Alex was surprised when Tia had informed Will that he wanted to "know" Alex.

Jack caught the gist of this and he walked in between Tia and Will. "There'll be no knowing between them. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He put his arm around Tia and led her back to her small table. "What... service... may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment," Tia said, as she sat down. As she did this, Alex stood to Tia's left, Will was on her right. "I brought payment," Jack said, whistling to Pintel, who brought Jack the monkey forward. He set the monkey on the table as Jack cocked his pistol, and shot the monkey. The monkey was still undead; therefor it had no effect on him.

"Look! An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia leaned forward and unlatched the cage door. The monkey scampered off towards the back, screeching the whole way. "The payment is fair," Tia said. Will sat down in a chair and slammed the drawing of the key onto her table. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to." Tia blanched and looked over to Jack in anger. " The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis," she said. Jack, who was playing with the various trinkets, looked to Tia and said, "Maybe. Why?" Tia smiled and cooed in understanding. "Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it," Tia said.

Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were near the end of her table, all squished together. "What is inside," Gibbs asked. Alex snorted. These men were typical pirates and she was once again feeling like she was stuck with the village idiots. She zoned out of reality for a few minutes until Will's voice suddenly brought her back to reality. "What vexes all men," he asked Tia. Tia smiled, her black teeth gleaming, and caressed Will's hand. "What, indeed." Gibbs looked to Pintel and Ragetti before saying, "The sea?" "Sums," Pintel piped up. Ragetti looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Dichotomy of good and evil."

Alex pushed her hand to her mouth. Ragetti's question seemed so sincere and the looks on Pintel and Gibbs' faces said it all. "A woman," Jack said, looking to Tia. "A wo-man. He fell in love," she said, her smile gracing itself across her face. "No no I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said, his finger raised in the air. Tia slouched in her chair and waved her hand dramatically. "Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her." As Tia stopped for a moment, Alex looked away from her and found herself face to face with Will, who was giving her a look. Alex looked away quickly, turning her attention back to Tia's story.

"But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die," Tia said, putting emphasis on die. Will moved his hands over the wooden table before saying, "What...exactly did he put into the chest?" Tia smiled, and put her hand over her chest. "Him heart." Around this time Alex had focused her attention on Jack the monkey, who was in the back room, standing over a pair of boots. A pair of boots that looked eerily familiar. Alex felt herself become entranced by the boots and without knowing what she was doing, stood and started to briskly walk over to the boots. By this time, Jack had shown Tia the black spot on his hand and Tia was rummaging through her things, trying to find something.

As Tia rummaged, Jack, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti watched as Alex walked in a trance like state towards the boots. "Alex? Love," Jack said, calling to his daughter. Tia came swishing through her storage just then, a jar in her hands, and saw the youngest Sparrow about to discover her secret. Tia rushed forward and grabbed Alex's hands. "Come child. Nothing to see there," she said, leading Alex away. Alex stuttered, by Tia sat her back down in her chair and turned to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you." At this, she produced a jar of dirt from her hands, handing it to Jack's waiting hands. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt. Is the... jar of dirt going to help," he asked, his face masked with disbelief. Tia leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"If you don' want it, give it back." Jack blanched, and clutched the dirt to him like a small child. "No," he said. "Den it helps." Alex smiled and looked to Tia, saying, "It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia smiled at the young girl and sat, holding several crab shells between her cupped hands and closed her eyes. She shook her hands together and said," A touch... of destiny!" At this, she dropped the shells, as they formed a map of some sort. Alex looked up at Will and he looked at her, as if to say _What. _

* * *

After leaving Tia's shack, they rowed back to the Pearl and began on their journey to where Tia's shells had told them to go. It took till night of the next day and when they finally reached the destination, Alex was pissed. It was raining and Alex HATED rain. She had jammed her hat onto her tightly, for the winds frightened her. She did not want to lose her mother's hat. Will was leaning over the side of the ship, looking at another scuttled ship on the rocks. He turned to Jack, Alex and Gibbs in disbelief. "That's the Flying Dutchman," he said, mockingly. The three pirates nodded in fear. Will shrugged his shoulders and said, "She doesn't look like much." The three pirates stepped forward on each side of Will, clearly not impressed with Will's bravery.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her," Jack said. Alex looked up at Will and then back out to sea. What Will was about to do was very dangerous and she was worried for his safety. She did not want to tell Liz that she now had a dead fiancée. "So what's your plan, then," Jack asked Will. Will turned to look at Jack and Gibbs and said, "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." "And if there are crewmen," Alex said, a shake in her voice. Will looked down to her and smiled before saying, "I cut down anyone in my path." Alex rolled her eyes and followed Will as he walked over to where Ragetti was waiting in the ocean with a boat.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire," Ragetti said, hysterical laughter filling the air. Will climbed down the side of the ship and sat inside the boat, taking up the oars. Alex, Jack, Pintel and Gibbs glanced down at will, as heavy rain pelted everyone without shelter. "Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life," Jack said, as he gave Will a good luck sign. Will rolled his eyes before Ragetti pushed the boat away from the Black Pearl. Alex watched him row away and closed her eyes, hoping nothing would happen to him. Jack looked at his daughter's worried face before turning to Gibbs and Pintel. "Douse the lamps," he said.

Alex stood in silence as the whole ship became dark, since all the lamps were put out and now everyone stood in silence. Hours passed and still no sign from Will. The only exciting thing was the Flying Dutchman making her appearance, which had sent the crew into a tizzy. Jack came and stood next to his daughter and unearthed his spyglass. Alex saw her father's face blanch and when she looked back to where Will was, she got her first glimpse of Davy Jones. Her father noticed as well, for he put down the spyglass and Jones' crew slithered around the deck putting the crew in hostage. Jones grabbed Alex and she almost retched at his stench.

Jack looked around at his current situation and had only one word to say. "Oh." Jones smiled, and dragged Alex along as he walked closer to Jack. "You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Jack's face whitened and Alex wondered how he was going to bullshit his way out of this one. "Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon. Not to mention my wife was killed and my daughter, who is in your arms..er..claw was taken from me." Jones looked down to Alex and held her tighter. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow," Jones said, as he began to circle Jack, Alex squirming in his grip. "You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack said, referring to Will.

Alex grimaced as Jones stopped moving and held her in an uncomfortable position. "One soul is not equal to another," he said. Jack held his hands up dramatically. "Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price," Jack said. "Price," Jones said. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth," Jack said, leaning in close to Jones. "One hundred souls, three days-uh." Jack smiled and stuck out his hand to take Alex back. "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, give me my daughter, I'll get started right off." Jones tightened his hold on Alex and moved away. "I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go," Jones said, his crew laughing in agreement.

Jack racked his brain for ideas. Finally, he had one. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" As Jack said all this, he circled Jones and from what Alex had heard, Jones was a sucked for anything having to do with love. All of a sudden her pushed Alex to Jack, and turned to his crew. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" Jack glanced down to Alex and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm – ink," Jack said, sticking his hand back out. Jones struck a tentacle forwards and encased Jack's hand in it. "Three days. Three days," he said to Jack, before turning away and teleporting back to his ship with his crew. Jack looked at his hand, covered with slime, but the black spot disappeared under the effect of the slime. Jack smiled and said, "Oh, Mr. Gibbs. Uh, I feel sullied and unusual." Gibbs came forward, and Alex put her hands on her hips, wanting to know what her father's reasoning for doing what he did. "And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days," Gibbs said, mirroring Alex's thoughts. "Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," Jack said, smiling a gold toothed smile. Alex groaned, knowing that meant only one thing. "Tortuga," she said, disgusted. Jack smiled and whipped his hand over Gibbs' vest. "Tortuga."

* * *

**The crew is off to Tortuga. You know what that means...LIZ IS BACK IN THE STORY! YAY! Alex finally has another girl to hang with. And all the angst that they can handle.**

**Oh yeah..and Norry's in the next chapter. BE EXCITED! It's getting good. **

**Leave a review please. **

**islove1980. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclimer: IS THIS REALLY NEEDED?!?! No I only own Alex and I think I'll punch someone if I have to put this again haha. **

**Ok, so here it is. The Tortuga scene. Time for some Alex and Norry tension! Maybe a bit of Will and Alex angst but who knows. Take it all with a grain of salt.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**.

* * *

Alex breathed deeply. Inhaling the smell of smoke, sweat, liquor, and the sea lapping against the rocks she was currently walking up. The ship had docked in Tortuga earlier that day and her father instructed her to "powder up." Which was code word for her to look presentable just in case she needed to bail them all out. So she had curled her hair and it now hung in chocolate brown waves down her mid back. Not that she was currently very happy with her father. He had left Will on the Flying Dutchman and Alex was very worried about his safety. He had a fiancée after all, no matter if Alex liked it or not.

As Alex entered the crazy mob scene that was Tortuga, she headed straight for the tavern that her father and Gibbs were at. Looking for new members to join the crew, and for the lucky 100 men to die for her father's sins. Pushing open the door, Alex was hit with a familiar scene of glass bottles being shot off of people's heads for entertainment and a duo of musicians playing guitars and accordions. Shaking her head, Alex walked quickly towards the back of the bar, ignoring the stairs of various drunk men, where she saw Gibbs at a table, a piece of paper in front of him. His rum bottle filled to the brim.

Jack was off to the side playing with his compass. Flipping it open and closed and shaking it in frustration. He looked up as his daughter approached. "You just curled your hair love. I said "powder up." Alex groaned and said, "I put new kohl on and made sure to spray perfume on myself." Sighing, Alex sat next to Gibbs and tuned in on the current recruit. He was much older than Gibbs was but they needed every man they could get. "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl," Gibbs said to the man. The older man smiled and said, "Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." Alex raised her eyebrows and looked at Gibbs, who looked at her, his face frozen in disbelief. Alex turned to the older man and said, "You'll do. Make your mark. Next!" The older man smiled in thanks and signed his death certificate.

Another man stepped forward and Alex could see that he was drunk. "My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a ass rat's if I live or die," he said, slurring his words. Alex covered her mouth to express her disgusted face at his stench. Gibbs visibly raised his eyebrows but looked up at the man and said, "Perfect! Next!" The drunken man signed and headed back to the bar. Next up was a man with one arm. Alex had no idea how that was going to help the crew but she kept her imagination open. "Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg." Alex smiled and said, "It's the crows next for you. NEXT!" He signed the roster and walked out the door to the ship. The next man was older and said, "Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." Alex and Gibbs both looked at each other and rolled their eyes before smiling up at the man. "Sooner than you think! Sign the roster." The old man smiled and thanks and that was the last of them for now.

Jack alerted his attention to Gibbs and Alex and said, "How we going?" Alex groaned and put her head on the table. Her hand reached for the rum bottle and she listened as Gibbs spoke to Jack. "Including those four? That gives us – four," Gibbs said, comically. "Oh yeah! This is going swell," Alex retorted, and uncorked the rum bottle. Footsteps approached and another man had come up to join the crew it seemed. Gibbs looked up at the man and said, "And what's your story?" Alex took a swig from her rum and said, "And it better be a good one."

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." Alex suddenly froze. She knew that voice and it was one she never ever thought she would hear again. She lowered her hat over her emerald green eyes and looked up. It was Norrington. And he looked like hell. His wig was all frizzy and his natural brown hair stuck out from under it. His hat was crooked, his uniform muddy and tattered, and his face was covered in dirt and a new beard. But on the other hand, Alex thought this look could suit him better. "I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Norrington then leaned forward and grabbed the rum bottle from Alex's hands. Clearly he did not recognize her.

"Commodore," Gibbs said, hesitantly. Norrington made a face and slammed the rum bottle down on the table. "No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane," he said, leaning in closely to Gibbs. As Alex looked to Jack, she saw her father sneak past her back, hiding behind a tree. She quickly got up from her chair and walked after him. A second later, a crash resonated in the tavern and Alex turned to see Norrington tipping over the table Gibbs was at. He then turned, his arms spread. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. All of a sudden, Norrington caught her eyes and immediately recognized her and Jack, who was hiding behind her. Norrington reached into his holster and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Alex and Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?" Alex looked back at her father and he smiled comically before he quickly ducked back and forth behind both sides of a large post. Norrington's gun following him the whole time. Alex could see this was getting nowhere.

She looked to Norrington and said, "You're hired." Norrington smiled at her and kept his pistol aimed on her and her father. "Sorry Alexandra. Old habit's and all that." Alex looked down and then back at up at him before a man stepped up to Norrington and told him to take it easy. Knowing that a fight was about to take place, Alex drew her sword and sure enough a moment later, chaos erupted. Ignoring the calls from her father and Gibbs, Alex fought against various men, showing that she was no damsel in distress. Norrington on the other hand more drank than fought. Even though Alex did not like the man she thought she should protect him, since he was incapable at the moment.

As the fight finally wound down, she found herself pressed against a poll, Norrington at her side, bottle in one hand, sword in the other. "Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first," he said, slurring. Suddenly a hand yanked Alex down and a bottle crashed over Norrington's head, smashing in two and knocking him out. Looking up at whom pulled her, Alex face split into a large grin. It was Liz! "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," she said, yelling to all the silent men. The men cheered and some came forward to carry Norrnington out of the tavern.

Alex stood and embraced Liz in a fierce hug. Liz did the same and a second later they broke apart. "Liz what and how did you get here?" Smiling, Liz said, "I'll tell you later. But first we should go and see whatever torture that man is about to endure." Alex smiled, and said, "Liz. That was Norrington." Alex's watched as Liz's face turned from happiness to pity in an instant. He was still a friend to her. Alex and Liz exited the tavern in time to see Norrnington being thrown into the mud with some pigs. Liz and Alex watched from the back and waited until the people cleared away, before walking up to him slowly. He did not move one inch.

The man was obviously depressed and was a drunk. Alex had never thought he would end up this way but she guessed that the marriage break from Liz had been the cause of his current state, along with chasing after herself and her father. As the two girls squished through the mud, Alex leaned down over his face, while Liz turned him over onto his back. Alex then got up and filled a pitcher of water that was on the side of the pen and she dumped it over his head. He reacted instantly and sat up, staring at the two of them. "What the bloody hell was that for," Liz said, giggles threatening to escape her lips. "He smelled," Alex stated. The two girls exchanged smiles but Norrington on the other hand did not look pleased.

Sensing something was wrong, and confused that he was still not talking, Alex crouched down and looked into his eyes as she had back on the Dauntless. "James Norrington. What has this world done to you." Liz looked at Norrington, her eyes mirroring Alex's eyes perfectly. A look of pity. Norrnington looked down at the mud and said, "Nothing I didn't deserve." Liz frowned before she picked up Norrington under his arms and hoisted him up to his feet. "Alex. Lead us to the Pearl would you," she said. Nodding, Alex turned an navigated the three of them over to the docks and to where the Black Pearl was loading supplies. As they reached Gibbs and her father, who were a few feet in front of them, Alex pushed past Liz and Norrington.

"Father," she called out. Jack turned and cracked a grin at the sight of his daughter and two new people. "Come to join me crew, lads? Welcome aboard." Liz walked forward quickly, Norrington a few feet behind, walking in a swerve. Alex giggled at his behavior, and wondered just how much he had to drink that night. "I'm here to find the man I love," Liz said to Jack. Jack and Gibbs stopped in their tracks and stole a glance at Alex as if to say _Where the bloody hell did you find these people. _

Jack kept his cool and turned to Liz. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea. And my child." At the mention of this, Alex smiled only to have Norrington bump into her before puking over the side of the dock. Alex frowned and walked quietly over to him and patting his back softly. Norrington flinched at the gentle touch and looked up, locking eyes with Alex. All he saw in her eyes was pity and disgust. He didn't blame her. So instead of saying anything to her, he puked over the side again, before spitting and turning to Liz and Jack.

"Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman," he said. Jack and Liz turned to Alex and Norrington and Jack smirked at Norrington's appearance. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Norrington leaned back against the boxes lined against the deck and pointed to Alex, saying, "Your daughter hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Jack looked to Alex who shrugged her shoulders and motioned her head to Liz. "You smell funny," Jack spat back to Norrington. Liz quickly intervened and said, "Jack. All I want is to find Will." Jack made a face before looking back up to Liz and smiling. Alex could see the wheels in his brain turning and she knew that he was going to use Will somehow to get Liz to find the chest for them.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most," Jack said. Liz furrowed her brows before saying, "Of course." Jack responded by putting his arm around Liz and leading her further down the dock. "Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most." Alex rolled her eyes before walking up to Liz and her father and jumping in on the conversation. "And you have a way of doing that," Liz said, clearly not impressed. "Well there is a chest," Alex said, before turning back to Norrington who said," Oh dear." Alex stuck up her middle finger **AN: Did they have that back then? **at him and turned back to the conversation. "A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack said, finishing Alex's thought for her.

Pintel and Ragetti walked by just then, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overhearing the conversation, they decided to lend in their two cents. "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones," Pintel said, while Ragetti faked taking out his heart and made thumping sounds with his hand. Alex cracked a smiled while Liz gave the two of them a second glance, clearly surprised they were on the crew. Jack saw her distracted and quickly diverted her attention. "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate."

Alex looked at Liz, who looked at her in skepticism. A bump suddenly threw Alex off her balance and she looked behind her to find Norrington breathing down her neck it seemed. He looked to Liz and then pointed at Jack. "You don't actually believe him, do you," he said. Alex turned around and pushed him over to the side of the dock, where he threw up more. She turned back to Liz, who was still debating with Jack. "How do we find it," Liz said. Jack smiled, reached into his pocket and took out the compass. "With this. My Compass... is unique. True enough. This Compass does not point north." Liz leaned in closer, to take a better look at the compass. "Where does it point?" "It points to the thing you want most in this world," Alex said, looking away. Liz smiled and said, "Oh Alex! Are you telling the truth?"

Even though Alex knew this would come back to haunt her, she knew she had to lie to Liz. "Every word. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Alex said this while taking Liz's hands into her own, and placing the compass in her hands. "To save Will," Liz said quickly. Jack popped in between them and said, "By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack then grabbed Alex's hands away from the compass and escorted her to the side. Liz consulted the compass, and for her the dial clearly pointed in a specific direction. Jack slowly walked back up to Liz and peered at the face of the compass. He cracked a smiled and said, "Mister Gibbs! We have our heading." Gibbs walked forward, a bottle of rum in his hand and said, "Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

As he shouted out various orders, Jack looked at Alex and said, "Alex, love, take our former Commodore aboard and make sure he follows any order you give him." Alex nodded and walked over to Norrington, grabbing his arm and pretty much throwing him down the dock. Walking past him, Alex smiled, loving that she had control over someone who had control over Port Royal once. "What the bloody hell was that for," he said, slurring. Alex stopped, narrowed her eyes, and faced him. "Look. You can either carry that goat over there, or you can follow my orders for the next 10 minutes. Take your pick." Alex placed her hands on her hips and turned to pick up a crate of rum. Norrington smirked and walked forward over to her and as she stood, rum crate still on the ground, she almost lost her footing at the sight of Norrington all up in her space.

"I would rather carry the goat then take orders from a pirate," he said, spitting out the word pirate like it was a bad sickness. Alex kept her face calm and felt a sensation in her stomach that she had not felt since she had first saw Will back on the island. "Have it your way. PINTEL! You may free your hands of that goat. James here will carry it." With that, Alex pushed past Norrington and walked quickly up the gangplank. As she reached the top, she looked back and saw Norrington staring back at her, before Pintel, who laughed and walked away, shoved the goat into his hands. Alex gave him a dirty look and turned away. As she turned, she met the face of her father, who was staring over to Norrington like he was a threat.

Jack looked down into Alex's emerald green eyes and said, "You and Liz seem to have that effect on him don't you." Alex's jaw dropped, and she was about to tell Jack off, but he cut her off. "I can tell you have some interest in that man. You get the same doe eyed look when you see Will. And if you do, don't follow through with it. I can't stand the man and him being with you makes me want to vomit and your mother would be turning over in her grave. If you're going to want someone, want the whelp because to tell you the truth I don't think him and Lizzie are going to last much longer." With that, he turned and walked back across the deck, shouting orders to the crew.

Alex stood in shock at what her father had just said. He had pretty much told her that he was ok with her liking Will. But Alex knew that liking Will was not good. He had Liz and so what if him and Liz did not last. She would never break them up, no matter if she thought it was a bad match. But her father saying she had any feelings for Norrington was absolutely untrue. She could never see herself with him and she didn't think he was good looking in his wig and without a beard, she felt no attraction.

_NO NO NO! I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever. I have sworn off men _Alex repeated to herself. But the more she thought it, the more she knew it was untrue.

* * *

**You like? Hope so. Because in the next chapter..I think it's the kiss. It's the same scene as Liz and Jack only it will be Norrington and Alex. And the kiss is out of pure lust on her part and Norrington takes it the wrong way. Oh whatever you'll see how it plays out. **

**Leave me a nice review eh?**

**islove1980**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. And her angst. :)**

**Sorry about the wait you guys. I was on Spring Break and most of that time was spent planning for the trip to Disneyland for the premiere. As excited as I am, it sucks to know that its like 7 weeks away.**

**But I did not forget about you all and as soon as I was home from my mother's, I wrote this up. Took awhile but I had to get the scene just right. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

The night had gone by slowly for Alex. She had spent most of it talking to Liz in her cabin and had fallen asleep slumped against the wooden paneling of the ship. She had given Liz her bed, but Liz insisted they shared. So they did and Liz took up the whole bed leaving Alex to get up and go look for a hammock to sleep in with the crew. She had excited her room quietly and tiptoed down into where the crew slept and frowned. They were all snoring and Alex was in no mood for that. She searched with her eyes and saw one empty hammock and as she started to head over to it, Norrington came down the stairs and had crawled into the hammock, falling asleep quickly. Alex's jaw had dropped and she had turned around and pretty much ran back to her cabin, shutting the door and slumping against her bed and had fallen asleep.

It was now morning and Liz had already vacated her bed and was up on deck. Alex wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep the day away, but there was work to be done and men to yell at. So she reluctantly stood and trudged out onto the main deck. When she stepped into the bright sunlight, she saw all the new recruits scrubbing the decks with rags. Norrington was one of them, only he was using his wig to scrub. His hair was longer and unkempt, and his face was still dirty. Alex could see that he had lost a lot of weight. Still, she could not help but look. She just never thought he would look up at her and surprise the hell out of her.

Shocked, Alex composed herself, and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him, towering over him as he looked up at her, wet wig in hand. "Scrub those decks men. It will build character out of all of you," she said, directing the statement to the crew but looking at Norrington more. He scowled up at her and she smirked before walking away, a smile on her face. She walked over to where Gibbs, Liz, and Jack were talking. Most likely discussing the letters of mark. As she stopped in front of them, Gibbs looked up at the sails and said, "And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Alex smiled and looked around as all the men got to their feet.

She turned back to Liz and took the letters from her father. "Might I inquire how as to how you came by these," Alex said to Liz. "Persuasion." Alex raised her brows at Liz's answer. "Friendly?" Liz scowled. "Decidedly not." Alex opened up the letters and looked at them and said, "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." Liz's jaw dropped, and she attempted to answer back, until Jack came and swiped the letters from Alex's hands. "As if I could be bought for such a low price," he said, tucking them into his coat pocket. Liz noticed and she chased after him. "Jack the letters give them back."

Alex shook her head, laughing at the audacity of the two. They still fought like an old married couple, but Alex was starting to suspect her father might have feelings for Liz. Judging by the closeness of the both of the two adults, Alex could see some definite tension in their body language. It disgusted Alex a bit, to think that her father had feelings for her good friend, but Alex shook it off and walked to the side of the ship, and leaned over the side. She cursed herself as her thoughts turned to Will. Alex missed him dearly, and she worried about his safety. But all thoughts of Will were pushed from her mind, when a voice spoke up next to her.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for her to look like that while thinking about me." Alex put her hand over her mouth, and pretended to vomit over the side of the ship. Norrington noticed this and he smirked at her reaction. Of course Alex knew he was talking about her father and Liz, and when she turned to look at them she saw her father leaning very close in to her. Alex's jaw dropped and she looked up at Norrington, who was looking down at her. "I don't know what you mean," she said, her voice wavering. "Oh I think you do," he replied. Slamming her hands on the wooden hold, she looked up at him and said, "Oh don't be absurd. She trusts him and that's all."

Norrington laughed and looked down into her emerald eyes. She could not help but smile back at him as he walked off. Liz slid up next to her just as Norrington turned back and said, "So you never wondered how your LATEST fiancée ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." Alex's eyes widened and she motioned her fingers towards her throat in a slicing fashion. Liz furrowed her brows at their behavior, but then her brown eyes widened as she looked at Alex's red face. Giggling, she pushed the compass into Alex's hands.

"What are you doing? You know I cannot command it," Alex said, opening the compass as it spun. Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Oh bloody hell. Just look at it and then you can tell me if my suspicions are wrong." Looking down at where the compass had stopped, Alex about dropped to the ground. The compass showed what you wanted most in the world. And it was currently pointing in Norrington's direction, where he was bending back down to clean the decks. She closed the compass quickly and shoved it back into Liz's hands. As if life could not be worse, now Alex had feelings for two men who were complete opposites.

Her head began to hurt and she walked away from Liz, and sat down on the stairs and did not move for quite some time. As she sat, she stared out at the lapping waves and the trouble within her settled down. At least for the moment it seemed.

* * *

An hour passed and still Alex sat. Liz had joined her earlier, but had walked off when Jack confronted her more. So now Alex sat alone. Until Norrington decided to sit next to her, bottle of rum in hand. He looked at her vacant eyes and waved his hand in front of her face. This startled her so much that she jolted and hit him in the face. "Oh my. I'm so sorry I," she began, but she smirked when she saw him holding his nose. "Oh its just you so that makes it ok." Alex smiled and settled her hat back down over her eyes. But Norrington was determined to wind her up.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Alex looked down at him and made a face. In no way would she reveal her inward troubles, so she decided to lie. "I just thought Liz would be married by now. She was so ready to be married to Will you know. I was ready to see her married" As she said Will, she looked down to him and she felt a pang of guilt at the look on his face. Instead of coming back with a remark, he held the bottle out to her. She took it gratefully, and swigged a shot. "You know... Lexi... your father is... captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, and if you are that eager, he could in fact perform a... marriage. Right here. Right on this deck. Right...now," he said, leaning in to her face. Disgusted at what he was implying, Alex shoved the rum bottle back into his hands and got up from the stairs. "No thank you."

Walking quickly away, she heard him grunt and she stopped in front of a large cannon. "Why not Alexandra? We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us," he said. Alex scoffed at this and she looked back at him and said, "Oh. Except for the fact that you are a Commodore, I'm a pirate, and all that. Besides the fact that my father DETESTS you." Norrington smiled and walked quietly to her side. "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it," he said. "You seem very certain," she quipped. "One word love: curiosity. You long for society. You long to be with someone who will protect from anything at all costs. To be tied down. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist," he said, leaning back onto a rope. Alex smirked and crossed her arms. "So why aren't you Commodore anymore." Norrington stopped smiling and frowned. "I am still a man of the law."

He looked down and walked over to the side of the ship, resting his elbows on it. Alex knew she had him now and she was not going down without a fight. "Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing for the pirates." She walked over to him as he said, "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they hang." She slid up next to him and leaned over the side of the ship, with her side. "You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous for us. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man and not a nark." He smiled and looked down at her. "All evidence to the contrary."

Alex smiled and fiddled her thumbs. "I have faith in you. Want to know why," she said, cocking her head. "Do tell, dearie," he said, pretending not to notice how close she was getting. "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." As she said all this, Alex had slid in between him and the ship, her chest almost pressing up against him. He looked down into her green eyes, his eyes matched with hers, and pressed her up against the side of the ship, unaware that Jack and Liz were watching. "I do want to know what it tastes like," he said, sliding one arm around her waist and his other arm traveling up to her face. "But seeing as you're a good and honest man I know you will never, EVER think about me the way you think about Liz. I am a pirate." But before Alex could say more, Norrington pulled her in close and captured her lips with his. Alex was surprised by his boldness but by her own. For she had not pulled away. She felt his hand caress her face as their mouths dueled. It could be described as a kiss of desperation, for Alex needed someone just as badly as he did. The kiss did not last long, for Norrington broke away suddenly and leaned his forehead against hers. She turned back to look at the wheel and saw her father, his eyes dark with anger at what he had just witnessed and Alex felt horrible for angering him. Liz herself had a look of shock and almost of hurt.

Alex turned back to Norrington and looked into his eyes. They remained in the same position, his hand on her face and waist, she had her hands on his shoulders. She tried to compute what had just happened but instead of a feeling of love coming over her, she felt guilt. Guilt for kissing someone she did not love and for making him thinking that she felt that way. "I should not have done that. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way for you," she murmured, so that only he could hear. Norrington closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, the fear of what he thought was true had just been uttered from her lips. He felt like a fool for even letting her get to him. "You Swann woman are all the same," he said, as he let go of her. Alex looked down and muttered, "It's Sparrow now." The stood awkwardly for a minute until, "LAND HO!" was yelled out.

Alex turned and ran over to the side of the ship, leaving Norrington to look after her.

* * *

**Well that was fun! I hope I did this justice. Now that our Norry hates Alex (just a bit) and now Will comes back in the next chapter..OHMIGOD! The angst will insue. Since the love triangle and rectangle will all be together.**

**Leave a review!**

**islove1980.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. And her angsty ways as I have said many times. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and now I bring you the chapter when Will returns. Let the love triangle (Alex, Norrington, and Will) and love rectangle (Jack, Will, Liz, Norrington) begin to take shape. **

**I listened to El Tengo De Roxanne while writing this. I love that song to pieces and I love that movie just as much. Good inspiration music for writing I must say. **

* * *

Alex squinted and looked into the distance. She saw an island similar to the one she had been stranded on with Liz and Jack. Only this one had clear blue water and the sand seemed to sink and rise with the tide. As Jack prepared the longboat with Pintel and Ragetti, he called out to Alex and Liz. "You both are to come with me. You too former Commodore." Norrington looked up from where he was standing, and scowled before walking briskly to Jack. Alex looked away when he passed her and Liz noticed the now uncomfortable situation her friend was in. Norrington clearly had something for Alex and, even though Alex protested she did not, Liz knew Alex must have some sort of pining for him as she had witnessed the kiss between the two of them.

"Do you have any feelings for him," she asked Alex. Looking up at Liz, Alex said, "No. I'm afraid I have feelings for someone else and making him think I did have feelings for him was horrid of me." Liz nodded before looking to Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, and Norrington who were all lowering the longboat down into the sea. She lowered her eyes when she saw Norrington look back at Alex and then turn away quickly. "Well clearly he harbors some feeling for you but if the person you say you have feelings for are stronger than the ones you might have for James, then you must be deeply in love with this person." Alex grimaced when she realized Liz had no idea that she was in love with Will. "Yes. He's a very dear friend though and he loves another. It would never work out and I guess I'm destined to sail the seas with my father. Both of us bitter and alone," Alex said, smiling in the direction of her father. She loved him dearly and would be lost without him in her life.

The two girls then walked over to the waiting longboat and climbed down the ladder. Pintel, Ragetti, and Norrington were waiting patiently while Alex noticed her father clutching the jar of dirt from Tia in his hands. Rolling her eyes at him, Alex settled into the longboat and grabbed an oar helping push the boat away from the Pearl. As Pintel and Ragetti rowed jauntily towards the small island, Alex found herself squished in between Liz and Norrington. The boat ride to the sand was long but Alex didn't mind. She thought the open ocean she was currently in was beautiful. Mainly because she could see to the bottom.

Pintel and Ragetti however were having quite a time rowing. Pintel kept rowing fast while Ragetti was taking his sweet time. Alex thought their banter was comical. "You're pullin' too fast," Pintel said to Ragetti, who replied, "You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." At the mention of the Kraken, Alex saw Jack's head swivel around in fear. "I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think its Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin," Pintel said. Ragetti looked at him, confused. "What, with a long A? No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that," he said. Alex, Liz, and Norrington all turned to each other and each of them read the other perfectly. Ragetti was indeed nuts.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken," Pintel said, scoffing at the name. Rolling her eyes, Alex leaned forward and said, "It's a mythological creature, let him call it what he wants." Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in annoyance and grumbled the rest of the way. When the boat finally rested up against the sand, Alex hopped out, Liz in tow. Norrington grabbed a shovel and Jack gave some last minute orders to the two foolish pirates. Then they set off on foot, Alex in the back and not with Jack, because Liz had the compass and Alex did not want to be stuck with the two men up ahead.

It seemed that they walked forever, until Liz reached a small area that was a sand dune but had small plants and a jungle off in the distance. Alex followed Liz as she walked back and forth between the sand. Norrington watched in amusement at the two girls while Jack stood overlooking the sea. Liz kept trudging back and forth and Alex had enough. "What the bloody hell is the big deal? PICK A SPOT!" Liz stopped suddenly and Alex walked in front of her and she grabbed the compass from Liz. Liz didn't like that so she grabbed it back and the two girls wrestled with the compass in their hands. When Alex got her hands on it, it pointed to Norrington and she looked up at him, shock on her face. He looked at her and smirked but Alex looked back down at the compass and it was now pointing down to where the sea was.

Alex finally gave up and let Liz have it. When Liz had it, the needle pointed to Jack and Alex looked at Liz in shock. "Seems I'm not the only one," she said, smirking. Liz turned bright red and threw the compass into the sand, sitting down in defeat. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want the most." Norrington coughed from where he stood and Alex looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. He pretended not to notice as he brushed some sand off of his shoulders. The shoulders she had been holding onto earlier. Alex looked down at the compass and saw it was now pointing to where Liz was sitting. Jack walked won and over to where Alex and Liz were and he leaned down over the compass. "Yes it does. You're sitting on it," he said. Liz looked up, confusion written on her face. "Beg your pardon." Alex understood and she pulled Liz up, while whistling to Norrington in an attempt to say start digging. He scowled at her before walking forward and swinging the shovel into the sand.

It seemed like it took him forever. Alex stood near her father, while Liz stood farther off, biting her nails in anticipation. Norrington kept digging and digging until he swung the shovel down onto something hard. The four adults all looked at each other and crowded around the hole. Jack stood on the far-left next to Alex, who stood next to Liz. Norrington was on the far right. They all bent down and began to dig the chest out of the sand. When it was partially uncovered Norrington and Alex grabbed the sides of it and hoisted it up onto the sand. Getting to her feet, Alex watched as her father grabbed the shovel and hit it against the lock, breaking it off.

The group then all bent back down and Jack lifted the top, slowly. Inside there was another smaller chest surrounded by letters and dried up red roses. Liz lifted one of the letters from the chest and opened it, the yellowed paper fragile. Alex looked over Liz's shoulder and began to quietly read until she saw Jack's head begin to lower towards the chest that concealed the heart of Davy Jones. Norrington followed suit, and Liz and Alex heard the distinct sound of a thumping. The thumping of a heart. "It's real," Liz said, softly. Norrington looked to Jack and a smile broke over his face. "You actually were telling the truth." Jack wrinkled his nose at Norrington and said, "I do that quite a lot. Yet you people are always surprised."

Alex smiled at Liz knowingly. All was quiet until Alex heard a voice. "With good reason Jack." Alex and Liz whirled around and there stood Will. Wet and sopping from head to toe. "Will," the two girls screeched. Alex stood quickly running to Will, Liz in tow. Jack and Norrington stayed behind and watched the two-lovestruck girls in disgust and sadness. Alex reached Will first and she threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Will hugged her tightly before leaning her back and kissing her on the cheek. Alex smiled and moved aside so Liz could have her moment with Will. Liz and Will hugged tightly before kissing passionately.

Alex smiled and looked down. Glancing back towards her father and Norrington, her face fell. Norrington's face looked like he had just been hit in the stomach with a shovel. A look of sadness was etched across his features. Alex looked away and then back to Jack, who looked annoyed. She remembered her father's lie to Will and Alex knew Jack could not have been happy now that Will was back. "How on earth did you get here," Jack asked Will. Will tore his eyes from Liz and smirked at Jack, saying, "Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my boots." Jack smiled and said, "Not so easy is it?"

Alex giggled and walked over to stand by Norrington. He looked very surprised by this but said nothing to her. Just a smile. "Although I do owe you thanks Jack," Will continued. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You do," he said. Gulping, Alex lowered her eyes and somehow she knew that Will knew the real reason he had been sent over to the Dutchman. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones." Jack's smile faded and Liz turned to him, a scowl on her face. "What," she screeched. "What," Jack mimicked. Alex and Norrington exchanged glances of sarcastic eye signals. They both had the same idea of keeping out of this one. "I was reunited with my father," Will finished, as Liz untangled herself from his arms. "Oh. Your welcome then," Jack said. Liz began to walk forward and they though she was going to let Jack have it. Until she rounded on Alex. She walked quickly through the sand over to Alex.

"Everything you said to me? Every word that came out of both of your mouth's was a lie," Liz said, stopping a few feet in front of Alex. Smiling, Alex nodded and said, "Pretty much. I am a pirate you know?" Liz's jaw dropped and she looked genuinely shocked. By this point, Will had walked forward and was kneeling in front of the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart. In his hand was a knife. Alex and Jack noticed this right away and Alex walked away from Norrington's side while Jack moved closer to Will. "Oy! Will what are you doing," Alex asked, knowing full well. Will looked up at her and said, "I'm gonna kill Jones."

Alex opened her mouth to tell him not to but Jack beat her to it. He drew his sword and pointed it at Will's neck. Alex and Liz's mouths dropped open, as they were both in shock of what Jack was doing. Norrington had an unreadable expression. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key," Jack said, as he held his hand out for the key. Liz and Alex moved behind Will not wanting to get involved while Norrington backed away from Will. Will backed up from the chest and it looked like he might surrender. But instead he turned to Liz and grabbed her sword from her holster, pointing it at Jack. Jack's sword shot up.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Alex could not believe this was happening. Liz on the other hand was just as shocked. It became even more shocking when Norrington unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Jack smiled and began to walk closer to Norrington, saying, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington cut him off by pointing his sword at Jack. Jack thought quick and pointed his sword at Will, while Will's sword was pointed at Norrington.

Alex put a palm to her sword and began to feel nervous. It looked as if the three men were about to engage in a three-way swordfight, while Alex and Liz would have to look on. Liz looked at the three men in disbelief and looked to Alex, who had the same expression. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back," Norrington said, his voice low. Jack smiled and said, "Ah. What you really wanted the most." Norrington smiled menacingly and looked over at Alex, then back to Jack. "Oh I prefer the thing I really wanted was the kiss your lovely pirate daughter gave me moments ago on that ship."

Jack's face became angry and he lunged for Norrington. Will followed suit and the two girls looked on in disbelief as the three way swordfight for the chest began.

* * *

**Gotta love a good ol' fashioned sword fight. Anyone notice how the 3 men fight over the chest in the movie is a bit like all 3 are fighting for Elizabeth. I heard that on some message bord or something and it makes sence. **

**Anyway next chapter is the sword fight and (possibly) when Alex and Norrington seperate. Not that they are together but in the sence of him leaving with the chest. The fangirls are weeping. And then Alex kisses Will...just thought I would throw that one in there, But that's not till the last chapter. **

**Please review. Click the purple button. **

**islove1980. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. How many times can I really say it? **

**Good reviews everyone. I, honestly, don't know who to ship either. :) My muse is leaning towards WxA..just because of Liz's betrayal. UGH I DON'T KNOW. **

**Anyway, hope you like this one. Cute moment betwen Alex and Norrington..fangirl eh?**

* * *

Before Alex or Liz could stop the men, Norrington and Jack lunged towards each. Alex was angry with Norrington for even bringing up the kiss and she knew it was just to rile Jack up. Will didn't start into the fight until a second later. He had halted for a moment and looked at Alex when Norrington had mentioned their kiss. He looked shocked but then raced to join the fight. "Stop it," Liz screamed. Alex ran towards Norrington and Will, who were now fighting each other since Jack had grabbed the key. They clanged their swords together and fought as Alex tried to stop them. "Enough! This is silly," she screamed to the two men. Norrington then turned and kicked Will in the stomach, knocking him into the ground.

"WILL," Liz said, rushing over to him, and kneeling down next to him. Alex kneeled onto his left side and grasped his shoulder. "Guard the chest," he said, looking at the two girls. He then got to his feet and ran after the two dueling men farther off. Alex and Liz both watched as he ran off, their mouth's hanging open in anger. "NO," they both said. Liz got to her feet and pulled Alex up and they raced down the sand dune towards the now three dueling men. "This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle - ! Oh! Fine," Liz said crossing her arms in anger. Alex was also angry but she had much more to say about this current situation. "Let's just pull out our swords and start BANGING away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough with you wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Liz looked at her and said, "You are a pirate!" "That's besides the point Liz," Alex replied. With that, the two girls picked up rocks and began to hurl them at the three men but none of them landed their targets. "ENOUGH," Liz screamed, exasperated. Alex was painting from the heat and energy she had been using. Suddenly she had an idea. "Oh! Oh...! Liz the heat!" Alex looked over to Liz, who fortunately understood, for she dropped into the sand in a fake faint. Alex watched to see if any of the men would notice but they didn't. Stomping her feet in the sand in frustration, Alex looked down at Liz who had sat up and was now pouting. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Pintel and Ragetti running past, the chest in their hands.

"Liz, come on," Alex said, helping Liz to her feet before running after the two pirates. Liz was confused for a moment but then she saw Pintel and Ragetti off in the distance with the chest. Her mouth fell open and she followed Alex into the jungle. Thoughts of the three other men left their minds and now they had a different mission. To guard the chest and keep it away from Pintel and Ragetti. But for two bumbling buffoons, they ran very fast. Alex and Liz were panting within minutes but they kept on running. It hurt their legs but they were determined not to let Pintel and Ragetti leave with the chest. "Come on lets trap them around," Liz said, pulling Alex's hand towards the right. As they ran neither of them realized a giant wheel that was heading their way. Or the two men on top of it and the one man inside it.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of pain, Liz and Alex came face to face with Pintel and Ragetti. They looked very shocked to see the two girls and they began to panic. Alex smirked and pulled out her sword and she expected to hear Liz take hers out. But when she heard nothing, Alex turned to Liz and paled. Liz's sword was currently Will's and now the two girls only had one sword. Liz's panic stricken face met Alex's and they both looked at Pintel and Ragetti who had realized their advantage. They dropped the chest and pulled out their swords. "'Ello, Poppet," Pintel said.

Pintel and Ragetti slowly began to advance on Liz and Alex. They slowly began to retreat while facing the two pirates, Alex's sword in front of Liz and herself. Suddenly, Alex heard a loud rumbling and looked to her left and saw a giant wheel come careening by them. Pintel and Ragetti had stopped their advancements on the two girls and were also staring in awe. On top of the wheel were Will and Norrington, who were still fighting. Next to the wheel, Alex saw her father running and then he jumped into the wheel quickly. Alex looked at Liz and met an identical perplexed look. Pintel shrugged and then nodded to Ragetti. They began to resume their advance on Liz and Alex, until a thrown axe embedded itself in a coconut palm next to Liz.

Turning around, Liz and Alex saw the crew from the Flying Dutchman running towards them, screaming and with weapons raised. Alex did the thing she knew how to do best. She grabbed Liz's hand and began to back up but bumped into Pintel and Ragetti, who shoved their swords into Liz's outstretched hands. They then ran, picked up the chest, and ran off. Alex and Liz followed suit and looked behind them every so often. Liz screamed when she saw they were catching up and Alex moved aside when the chest dropped in front of her feet. Pintel and Ragetti stopped by a tree and Alex and Liz came to a stop in front of them.

Knowing she was going to have to fight, Alex nodded to Liz and they both raised their swords and began to duel with Jones' crew. Ragetti and Pintel decided to do some good and help the two girls. But before they could, Alex and Liz took off into a run, with Pintel and Ragetti behind them. "SWORD," Pintel said. Alex threw hers while Liz threw one of hers to Ragetti. "SWORD," Alex screamed out. Pintel tossed her back her sword, while Ragetti threw a sword back to Liz. It continued like this for a while until, Alex and Liz got the hang of it and they screamed for Pintel and Ragetti to run and grab the chest that was up ahead. How it had gotten there, Alex did not know.

They did as they were told and took off running towards the beach, where the long boat was. Alex and Liz followed, stabbing and fighting various pirates on the way. When they finally exited the jungle, Alex saw her father up ahead at the boats. She also noticed the one pirate behind him, with his sword drawn. "Father," Alex screamed, running to help, until one of the pirates hit her on the arm with his sword, cutting her arm. She winced in pain but turned and slashed him in the stomach. Jack heard her though, for he turned and began to fight with an oar. She continued to fight alongside Liz until the giant wheel from earlier came careening past them, smashing a few pirates on its way. Pintel, Ragetti, Liz, Alex, and Jones' crew stopped for a moment to watch the wheel roll and then finally tumble onto its side.

Alex looked towards her father and saw that he indeed needed help so she looked over to Liz and said," Can you handle this." Liz nodded and turned back to the pirate she was fighting. Alex took this as her cue to run, so she did. Splashing through the water, sword in hand, she ran and when she came upon the wheel, she stopped and watched in amusement as Will and Norrington tumbled out, dizzy and oblivious to their surroundings. She giggled before helping Will to his feet. "Will. Go help Liz," she said, before continuing on her way to Jack. Will looked down the beach and saw Liz, up against more than one pirate. "Right," he said. As he began to walk, he fell over into the water. Norrington however watched as Alex ran towards Jack and it clicked in his mind. Jack must have the heart and the letters of mark. Now that Jack was distracted, Norrington knew it was his chance to grab them both.

Stopping in front of the boat, Alex looked into it and saw the heart of Davy Jones resting in the jar of dirt. She then ran more, stopped a few feet in front of the boat and put her hands on her knees to rest. Her father seemed like he didn't need her help right then, so she decided to take a breath. Turning around towards the boat, to make sure the heart was still there, she saw Norrington reach into Jack's coat and pull out the letters of mark. The papers that would free her father. She stood still, as if in a trance, as he put them in his coat and watched how he looked down at the jar of dirt. He seemed to be hesitating and then he looked up to glance at Jack.

As Norrington looked up, he saw Alex looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face. He felt a chill run through his spine as he looked at Alex and she looked back, her gaze fixating him. She blinked her eyes a few times and then narrowed her emerald eyes at him. Norrington suddenly felt like someone had just stomped over his heart. If she had any lingering feelings for him, they were now gone after what she had just witnessed him do. He knew she had just witnessed him take away any chance of her father's freedom. Norrington watched as she then shook her head and turned to run and help her father. Looking back at the jar of dirt, Norrington opened the jar and shoved the heart in his coat. With one last lingering look at Alex, he then ran to help Liz.

Alex channeled all her anger towards Norrington, and rammed her sword into the fishy pirate's stomach and pulled it back out. As he fell to the ground, Jack smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. He then turned back to the boat and seethed with anger as he saw Will now holding the chest. With a look to Alex, Jack ran over to Will and clocked him on the head with the oar. Alex gasped and ran over to the boat, where the pirates had backed them up against it. Pintel and Ragetti stood with a giant net while Alex and Norrington stood with their swords down by their sides. Liz was tending to Will, but Jack yelled at her, his oar drawn. "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Liz nodded and turned back to the advancing pirates. "We're not getting out of this," Alex said, her voice faltering.

Norrington glanced down at her and became worried for her life. He didn't want anything to happen to her or Elizabeth so he decided to risk it. "Not with the chest. Into the boat," he said, grabbing the chest. Alex looked up as he began to run off and grabbed his arm suddenly. They were the only two who really knew where the heart really was. Norrington looked down at her and her eyes said that she knew he had taken the heart. Alex didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know whether to yell at him or to do something foolish and kiss him again. But a kiss was out of the question because in her heart, Alex loved Will and she didn't want to tease Norrington anymore. "I know what you did and you're mad to be doing this," she said. Norrington wrenched his arm from her grasp and grabbed her neck, kissing her on the forehead. He then looked down into her emerald green eyes and said, "Don't you dare wait for me. I'm not good enough for you and I know you love Will. Now go!"

He then let go of her neck, turned and ran off through the water, the crew of Jones behind him. Jack, Liz, Pintel, and Ragetti watched as all the pirates took off after Norrington and Jack looked down at his daughter who had a look of shock on her face. "I say we respect his final wishes," Alex said. She had made her peace with him and now she was focused on getting the hell off this island and back to the ship. "Aye," Pintel screamed. With that, Liz, Alex, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack hopped into the boat and they quickly rowed away. Will must have been knocked out pretty hard, for he did not wake the whole way back to the ship.

* * *

**OH GOODY GUM DROPS! Almsot time for the big ship fight, and Jack's sniffles death. Alex is going to be an emotional wreak lemme tell you in advance. **

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**islove1980. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. And her over played angst. :)**

**I'm SO sorry about the long wait you guys. I've had this chapter written for about 2 weeks but I kept changing it, trying to make it better. Plus all the Disneyland Premiere planning I have been involved in. Exactly a month away and I'm very excited.**

**But enough about my excitement, here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

As soon as they made it back to the ship, Alex found herself being put in charge of Will along with Elizabeth. She didn't fight back or pretend to be happy about it, for her thoughts still remained on Norrington. Like it or not, the man had saved all their lives by lying and taking the chest. Granted he had the heart and letters of marque. So now here Alex was, sitting next to Will's unconscious form and praying he would wake up soon. Liz had excused herself for a moment and Alex now sat.

A moment later, Will's eyes fluttered open and looked around before settling on Alex. She smiled down at him and he smiled warmly at her and shockingly, did not ask about Liz or where she was. After a moment, he looked around and his face fell. "What happened to the chest?" Alex bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Norrington took it to draw them off," she said, her voice faltering. Like she still could not believe the past events. Interrupting the moment between the two, Alex heard the voices of Pintel and Ragetti. Fighting over the pulleys that held the rowboat up. Turning back to Will, she smiled and he returned a knowing glance. She lent him her hand and she was surprised when he winced as he sat up. Frowning, Alex held his arm with her left hand and with her right, reached for his back but his hand stopped her. "What? What's wrong with your back," she said.

Will responded by removing his leather jacket. He then unbuttoned his vest and removed that as well. Alex raised her brows as he turned his back to her, and as he lifted up his white shirt she gasped in shock. All across his back were red and scabbed slash marks. "Will..," she said, as she touched the tender wounds. Wincing at her soft touch, Will said, "Onboard the Flying Dutchman. I let go of a pulley and the punishment was 5 lashes." "Who did it," she said, her voice deep with anger. "My father. He was forced," Will replied. Alex felt anger leave her and it was replaced with the sadness of Will being whipped by his father.

Will let go of his shirt, put his vest back on, and shrugged on his leather coat. Alex giggled as he cursed at the wet leather, but she stopped when she looked back up. He was looking at her intently. "You kissed Norrington," he said, suddenly. Alex nearly choked on her own tongue. Looking down into his brown eyes, she said, "It really meant nothing. Besides, I told him it was wrong of me and I have feelings for another." As she said this, she looked away, a blush creeping up onto her face. Silence passed before she looked back at Will, who was locking eyes with her. Alex felt herself pulled in by his gaze and she began to lean her head in. Shockingly, Will began to lean in further to her and just as their lips were about to meet, the Flying Dutchman surfaced beside their ship.

Alex and Will stood as Liz came running out from below decks. The crew of The Black Pearl stood in shock as the Dutchman crew jeered at them. Jones included. Alex looked up at her father and yelled to him. "What now?!" Jack looked down at Alex and smiled. "I'll handle this, love." He then walked from Gibbs side, holding up the jar of dirt. Alex bit her lip, for she knew that the heart was with Norrington and not in the jar. "Hey! Fishface! Lose something?" Jack walked to the right but misplaced his footing. He tumbled down the stairs and landed hard in a heap. Alex and the rest of the crew cringed.

But, ever the pirate, her father stood. "Got it," he said. Jack strutted across the deck, holding his jar of dirt. As he did this he taunted Jones. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jones seethed with rage and looked to his crew. "Enough," he shouted to Jack. The Flying Dutchman's cannon covers began to slide down, and cannons emerged from the holes. Alex, Will, and Liz began to back up in shock, while Jack stopped his taunting. "Hard to starboard," he said, quietly. "HARD TO STARBOARD," Alex screamed. Liz and Will followed suit and the deck erupted in chaos.

A heavy cannonade fired from the Flying Dutchman, blowing large holes in the ship. Alex ran up to the wheel where Gibbs was and leaned over the side. The Dutchman was in pursuit of them but The Black Pearl was slowly making a giant gap in-between the two ships. "She's falling behind," Liz said, coming to Alex's side along with Will. Gibbs leaned over the side of the ship on Alex's left side. "We're the faster," Will questioned. "Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind... " Will finished Gibbs' sentence. "We rob her advantage," Will said. Alex smiled and ran over to her father, where he stood overlooking the crew. "The Dutchman's giving up," she said, enthusiastic. Jack looked down at his daughter and smiled.

The crew began to cheer when they realized that the other ship was giving up. However, Alex saw that Jack still held the jar close to him and he was not celebrating. Will suddenly came to her side and looked at Jack. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Jack looked to Will and held out the jar of dirt. "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage." Alex rolled her eyes before she fell over as the ship jarred. She fell over onto Will and she watched as the jar of dirt fell from sight. Jack got to his feet and ran down the flight of stairs to the broken glass. Alex stood with Will and she looked down to her father, guilt setting in.

He was digging frantically through the dirt and muttering, "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Cursing, Alex ran down the flight of stairs and looked over the side with the rest of the crew, curious to see what had jarred the ship. Liz popped up on her right side also perplexed. "We must have hit a reef," Alex said. Suddenly Will grabbed her arm along with Liz's. "No. It's not a reef! Everyone get away from the rail!" "Why? What is it," Alex asked. "The Kraken," Will replied. Gulping, Alex looked back to Jack who was standing up and looking around frantically.

Looking back to Will, she listened to his directions. "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." He then ran below decks and Alex turned to Liz who threw her a sharp weapon of some sort. And there they stood waiting, as the Kraken's tentacles enveloped the sides of the ship. The crew shrunk back in shock and fear, and prepared for the worst. Will," Liz said, hesitantly. He didn't answer, was very unlike him. The Kraken's tentacles began to rise higher. "Will," Liz said, a bit louder. Still there was no answer and the Kraken's the tentacles began feeling around the ship. Abandoning her position next to Liz, Alex ran and looked down into the below decks of the ship and screamed, "WILL!"

"FIRE," Will shouted out.

* * *

**Time for a ship/kraken battle. We all know what happens and I think only 2 chapters left. **

**Yes, very sad and I won't write #3 until the 3rd movie script comes out. May 25th is approaching and excitement is on a high. **

**Leave a review, please!**

**islove1980**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Wish I did..but I do own my OC Alex and of course..her angst. Which in the nest chapter is very HIGH. **

**This is the 2nd to last chapter. I have already written the last one and for inspiration I listened to "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father" and "Hurt" to get me in the mood for the sadness. I think its one of the best chapters besides this one. The moment between Jack and Alex in this chapter goes back to the last chapter in my first story. The necklace anyone:)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

The cannon's fired, hitting the Kraken in its tentacles. Alex screamed as the tentacles came crashing down on the deck, before sliding back into the sea. The crew began to cheer, while Alex and Liz looked over the side, to see the Kraken sinking back below. Running up the stairs, Will searched for Liz and Alex, and upon finding them, walked briskly over to them. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Liz nodded until she noticed something. "There's no more boats," Liz said, safety slipping away from her. Alex frowned at the wrecked boats, but then set her eyes on the barrels of gunpowder hanging above her. Will must have been thinking the same thing, for he was looking up at the gunpowder as well.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," he screamed out. The crew began to separate getting ready to blow the Kraken to smithereens. As Will was handing Liz a gun, Alex turned and ran down below decks to direct the crew. As she ran down the stairs, she heard a man screaming up to Gibbs, "We are short stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel below." Alex rolled her eyes and was about to run back up the stairs, until Will came down and blocked her path. Gibbs stopped him and said, "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Will looked at Alex and then back to Gibbs. "Then load the rum!" With that he ran off and Gibbs gave Alex a shocked look. She smiled as the entire crew halted, staring up at her in shocked silence. "Aye! The rum, too," she screamed to the shocked crew.

The crew began to grumble in anger as they loaded the rum barrels into the cargo net. Alex ran back up on deck and watched as Liz led different crewmembers. Alex stood for a minute and then she realized something. Her father was missing. However, before she could ask where he was, another heavy thud hit the ship, knocking Alex to the ground. As she rolled over, looking down at the below decks, her green eyes widened, as the Kraken attacked again. The tentacles were now inside the ship and were grabbing the crew. Will was standing in the middle of it all, on the cargo net. "Pull away," he shouted.

The remaining crew began to heave the large cargo net filled with explosives and rum up onto the main deck and up higher. Will was hanging onto the side in mid air, attempting to attract the Kraken's attention. The crew on deck were all scrambling about, until only Marty, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Liz, and Alex were left on deck. Alex and Liz were rooted in a spot were Liz could get a clear shot at the cargo net. Will was slashing at tentacles with his sword, only he was now upside down. Liz maneuvered the gun to the best range as Alex directed her. "NO LIZ MORE TO THE RIGHT," she screamed. Liz kept hesitating, as she was trying not to hit Will.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot," Will screamed to them. Liz finally had a clear shot, as Alex stood to her left. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around Liz's leg and pulled her off her feet. Liz screamed and managed to grab Alex's right arm before they both fell to the ground, being pulled back. "ALEX," Liz screamed. Alex planted her feet and was determined not to let go of Liz. As the Kraken pulled them on the wooden deck, Ragetti suddenly chopped off the end of the tentacle holding Liz's leg, and she broke free. Helping Liz up, Alex looked back to see the gun get thrown in mid air and up to the where the wheel was.

Breaking into a run, the two girls ran to the left side of the stairs, As they climbed, the Kraken's shaking of the ship made them fall down as they climbed up the stairs. Alex reached the gun first but a foot suddenly slammed onto it. Liz was right behind her and together the two girls began to hit the boot and they began to panic. Until Alex looked up and she saw the sunlight illuminating her father. Liz looked up as well and a smile broke onto her face. Jack leaned down and picked up the gun. Alex got to her feet and wrapped her arm around her father's shoulder while she looked up at Will, who was struggling to break free. Liz was latched onto Jack's leg, looking up at Will in fear.

As Jack pointed the gun, Will finally broke free and fell onto the deck. By instinct, Alex ran down the stairs and slid on her knees to him. She attempted to help him up by grabbing his hands. "Will come on. GET UP," she said. Will looked up and beyond her as the gunshot fired. He quickly grabbed Alex around the middle and rolled on top of her to protect her from the explosion that was about to come. Closing her eyes, Alex put her arms around Will as the explosion rained down pieces of wood, as the Kraken fell back into the sea again. Grunting, Will rolled onto his side, his arm still around Alex. He stood and helped Alex to her feet and they both looked up at Jack and Liz, who were descending the stairs.

The remainders of the crew were on their feet at once, and Gibbs rushed over to Jack. "We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders," he said. Jack reached the deck and pushed the gun into Gibbs' hands. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." He then grabbed Alex's hand and started to lead her towards the boats. "You need to get off the ship, Dria," he said softly. "Jack! The Pearl," Gibbs said, interrupting the father and daughter. Jack turned to Gibbs and said, "She's only a ship, mate." Shocked, Alex looked to Gibbs who returned the look. "He's right we have to head for land," Liz said.

Pintel and Ragetti both exchanged looks of doubt. "'S a lot o' open wa'er," Pintel said. Ragetti nodded in agreement. "We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Alex said. The last survivors all looked each other. Gibbs broke the silence and said, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." The crew began to get ready to leave the Pearl, loading supplies and guns down into the last longboat. Alex helped with a few things and was about to climb down but noticed her father looking up at the mast and not moving.

Briskly, she walked over to him. Alex grabbed his arm and said, "Come on. There's nothing we can do." But her father did not move. Jack turned and locked eyes with his only child. She was the spitting image of Anna. The same eyes and fiery spirit. In his heart he knew he should stay with the ship and go down with it. But he did not wish to give Alex the heartbreak of losing another parent. He was conflicted. But he knew he had to do what was right. Jack wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed her head, before pressing the green diamond necklace into her palm, as she had done with him over a year ago. "Run," he said before he let go of Alex.

Alex looked at him, confused before walking to where she would climb down to the boat. She didn't know what he meant by that but she knew he would never abandon her. She decided not to worry and as she swung her legs over the side of the ship to climb down, she saw Liz advancing on Jack. Alex decided to not pay attention and kept climbing down, unaware of the heartbreak she was about to experience.

* * *

**Oh gosh. I really enjoyed that little moment and I wonder if I should post the last chapter now?**

**Or wait a couple days..haha. Tell me what you prefur. **

**REVIEW!**

**islove1980.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own Alex. Her well loved angst as well.**

**Well here it is guys. The last chapter. The last dose of POTC 2 until the 3rd movie and script comes out. 4 weeks to go. Not that long.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and if you** **have any other stories that you would like to have me write, I could do that. To bide my time for the 3rd script haha! So then I can decided where Alex's heart truly lies. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

As Alex descended down the side of the Pearl, her home for one year, she felt very nostalgic. Her mother and father had so many memories on this ship and Alex was a part of them. And now it would sink to the bottom of the ocean, taken by the Kraken, and the memories along with it. As Alex sat and attempted to help with various items, she saw Will lean up and grab something from Gibbs before stopping his movements completely and his hand fell from the ship.

Alex watched him in curiosity, and wondered what he had seen. Obviously it wasn't good, because when he looked back, his face looked like it had been just hit with a shovel. "Come on Will," Gibbs yelled down to him. Shaking his head, Will climbed down with an oar and sat down next to Alex. Deciding to press her luck, Alex leaned over to him and said, "What's wrong?" Will looked up and his brown eyes, full of anger and sadness, met her emerald eyes and he looked away but not before he grabbed her hand tightly. Alex looked at him worriedly. In one hand she held his and in the other her mother's necklace.

The small boat rocked and Alex looked up from Will to see Liz sitting down quickly. She had guilt written all over her face and her lip was quivering. "Where's Jack," Will said, looking at Liz in anger. Liz looked to Alex, then to Will, and then to their clasped hands before looking up at the ship. "He elected to stay behind to give us a fighting chance," she said, her voice breaking. The remaining crew looked up in disbelief. As the shock of what Liz said sunk into everyone, Alex's body suddenly felt as if someone had shoved her in cold water and left her there. She couldn't move or speak. The shock overwhelmed her. And she was deeply confused because she truly believed her father would never abandon her.

Alex decided that she needed to see him for herself and ask him why he was doing this. If her father was going to stay on that ship, then she would join him. She stood up and walked quickly to the ladder, looking at Liz in anger because in the nagging back of her mind, she thought Liz might have something to do with it. As she began to climb, the crew seemed shocked back into reality and watched in horror as Alex started to climb back up. "Alex don't," Gibbs shouted, and stood to grab her. But Will was quicker, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into the boat. Alex struggled in vain against Will's strong grip, and she started to cry when she realized she had no chance of saving Jack. Tears of sadness, regret, and anger rolled down her face.

Looking up to Liz, her kohl running down her face she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM STAY ON THAT SHIP? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Liz, who had tears beginning to form in her eyes from the guilt she was experiencing, looked down at her hands. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti looked on as Alex began to shake uncontrollably in rage and disbelief. Will held on tightly to the hysterical girl as she kept trying to break free from his grasp, and looked over to Gibbs. "Go," he said. Gibbs nodded mutely, and nodded to the other 4 men, who grabbed oars and pushed the small boat away from the Black Pearl.

As they rowed farther away from the ship, they saw the Kraken begin to make its way up the sides of the ship, and they rowed as fast as they could in order to get away. Gibbs looked over to Will, who had Alex's head burrowed in his chest, her hands gripping his coat tightly, the diamond necklace limp in her hand. Will had his arms tightly around Alex and had his chin on her head. Pintel and Ragetti looked on in disbelief as the ship was being taken down, back to the depths. Liz however, refused to turn around. She knew she had caused the crew all this pain, but she felt it had been the only way.

As Alex disentangled herself from Will's arms and looked back to the Black Pearl, but turned back around quickly, not able to bear the sight. Will looked at her kohl-streaked eyes and wiped under her eyes with his thumbs. Alex smiled in thanks and turned around. Her eyes once again welled up when she saw the Kraken begin to crunch it and take it down and she clutched her sparrow necklace that was around her neck. Looking down to the bottom of the small boat, her eye vision blurry, she heard the crack of the ship as it broke in half. Covering her face with her hands she finally lost it, as guttural moans erupted from her throat. Will quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into the safety of his arms, her moans and hiccuping muffled into his coat.

Liz covered her eyes and tried to lock out the noise coming from Alex. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton continued to row the boat as far away from where the Black Pearl had sunk. They rowed across the ocean and finally to the deep jungle.

* * *

The journey to where they had started this whole mess was silent. Alex had finally stopped sniffling and had tear tracks down her dirty face. Will still had his arms around her and Liz was now in the front of the boat with Gibbs and Marty. Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton were silent. The crew kept on rowing and rowing, back to Tia Dalma's hut. Alex laid in Will's arms the whole way, despite the stares from the crew and Liz. When they finally reached the clearing, various people stood in the water and around the hut, holding lit candles. Alex assumed Tia knew about Jack already.

The boat finally stopped at the hut and Gibbs and Marty tied the boat and disembarked, without a word. Liz was next and she ignored everyone completely, with Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton behind her. The crew all stopped at the door and Gibbs opened it, ushering everyone inside. Will and Alex were still in the boat, sitting in silence. Will knew Alex had to get up sooner or later, so he looked down at her expressionless face. "Alex. We need to get up," he said. Alex stood without a word on shaking legs and hopped out of the boat. She turned and offered her hand to Will, who took it, and he climbed out.

Will began to walk towards the shack but noticed that Alex was not following. She was looking out at the water at the various people all holding their lit candles. They all stood looking back at her, taking in the figure of the broken daughter of Jack Sparrow and Annabelle Sparrow. Will walked slowly to her and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Alex reached up and grabbed his hand tightly before turning around and leaning her head against his chest, tears threatening to fall. Will wrapped his arms around her and a second later Alex looked up at him and smiled, a single tear ran down her dirty face. Will smiled back, and wiped the tear away. And in that moment he forgot Elizabeth and thought Alex never looked more beautiful than she did now. From her rumpled and wavy auburn hair to her dirty tear streaked face.

Alex looked to Will as a knight in shining armor of some sort. He had comforted her when she was helpless back in the boat and had protected her, regardless of the situation. As his brown eyes met her emerald eyes, Will leaned his head down. Alex began to lean in and closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. This time there was no interruptions. With the candles all around them, it looked like a lovely moment for a young couple, when in reality they were far from it. Alex had her arms looped around Will's neck her hands playing with his hair, while Will held her waist tightly and ran his hand up her back. It was far more filled with passion than when she had kissed Norrington and Alex thought her and Will felt more right instead of herself and Norrington.

As they broke apart, Will rested his head against Alex's forehead. She leaned into him, inhaling the smell of his shirt and leather coat. Even though Will knew it was wrong to be kissing someone other than Elizabeth, something about Alex made him second guess that relationship entirely. After he had witnessed her kiss with Jack, he had been angry and Alex had been the first one to ask him what was wrong. He had comforted her when the ship went down in front of all their eyes.

Breaking apart after a minute, Alex smiled up at Will softly, before walking to Tia's shack. But when she was ready to walk up the stairs, she stopped and was transfixed on something in the jungle. What she saw was her mother's ghostly figure, standing in her cobalt blue dress, her curly locks flowing freely. Alex's eyes began to water and she felt tears running down her cheeks. Anna smiled and felt sadness for her beloved daughter. She said in a whisper, "Be strong my love. You will see your papa again" Alex nodded and the vision of her mother vanished. Feeling truly alone in the world, Alex sunk to the stairs in defeat, holding her necklace.

Will quickly rushed to Alex, and without a word, picked her up and held her in his arms. He walked into Tia's shack to concerned stares from the crew. Without a word, he walked to where Liz was and set the broken girl down next to Liz. He then walked back to a table but was stopped by a stare from Gibbs. He looked down, thinking Gibbs might have witnessed the kiss. In truth he had. When Will looked back up, Gibbs smiled and said, "Even though he would never have admitted it to your face, he would have wanted you to take care of her, had something happened to him." Will nodded before Gibbs continued. "Your father was her godfather. Its only natural that one of the Turner's should be watching over her."

At this news, Will looked at Gibbs in shock. He had never known about that. He then turned from Gibbs and sat down at the small table and took out his knife and threw it into the table over and over. Alex had rooted herself next to Liz, and had her arms around her legs. She leaned on to Liz for support and stared at the ground. Even though she was angry with Liz, Alex knew that she was the closest thing to a friend now. Tia came around with glasses filled with rum and she approached the two girls first. Liz looked up and saw Tia, as her face streaked with tear tracks. Tia however held her composure in front of the two girls. "Against de cold... and de sorrow." Liz wiped her nose on her sleeve before accepting a mug. When Tia offered one to Alex, she turned away. "It will help," Tia said gently, pressing the mug into Alex's cold hands.

Tia walked over to Will and knelt down next to him. "It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul." Taking a glass from Tia, Will held it in his hands, while setting the knife down. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain," he said bitterly. Alex blinked back tears, her vision becoming foggy again. Gibbs, who had been standing in the doorway, turned around and walked back into the shack, taking a mug from Tia. "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Silence filled the shack, so much so that Alex decided to break it. " To Jack Sparrow," she said, holding up her mug. "Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said. Pintel sniffled and said, "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Liz held up her mug briefly and said, "He was a good man."

Alex watched as all the men drank but as she raised the mug to her lips, she could not drink. She looked to her right and noticed Liz held her mug still as well. Will turned and looked at the two girls and took in Liz's guilty face and Alex's broken spirit. "If there was anything could be done to bring him back..," he said. Alex looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "Alexandra," he began. "Would you do it? Hmmm," Tia said sliding up next to Will. "What...would you do? Hmmm," she said, turning to Alex. "What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

The shack went silent. All the men and two women were thinking about Tia's offer. Alex thought it was ridiculous but knowing Tia, she thought it could be possible. "Aye," Gibbs said, breaking the silence. Pintel and Ragetti stood, each shouting out, "Aye." Tia turned to Liz and Alex. Alex nodded her head and Liz said, "Yes." Tia turned to Will who also replied "Aye." She smiled, her inky black teeth showing. "Alright. But Alex, if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den as a captain as your fadder would have wanted... you will need a captain who knows dose waters as well as you do." Suddenly, a pair of footsteps began to clunk down the stairs. Alex hopped down from where she was sitting and walked slowly to the stairs, the crew behind her. As she reached the stairs, she was taken aback in complete shock and disgust. Knowing she had to sail with this man was enough to make her forget this whole thing.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship Captain Sparrow?" With that, Barbossa bit into a green apple and let the juices run down his chin before laughing menacingly.

* * *

**And there you have it. No more story since the movie script is complete. But hey I made Alex a captain because I figured she would want to be in charge of the whole thing. It is her father after all. **

**Thank you to all the great reviews. I really enjoyed knowing your guys' outlook on how I was doing with the story and everything. **

**Thanks so much again!**

**islove1980. **

**Remember to review. If you have any ideas for me tell me. **


End file.
